


The Feels of Love

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Series: Feelings Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Blindfolds, Corporal Punishment, Dean in Panties, Dom/sub, Domestic, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Praise Kink, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, Sam In Panties, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Wing Kink, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rift of want opening inside him.</p><p>    With the cage it was different. He was simply protected and used. Nothing else. With the cage his desire was irrelevant. Now though, he was free of the cage but not the mindset. He still wanted to please Castiel and his strange angel urges as much as he wanted to jack off at this moment. It made him feel wild. He loved it.</p><p>    "Sit still Dean. I'm almost done," Cas ordered sharply.</p><p>    Dean settled his jitters and looked back at Cas obediently. Strange messy haired angel. Cas sat in a loose pair of black sweatpants as he painted. His wings loose and visible with his crooked feathers just as wild as his hair. Dean loved that his angel was so loose in his appearance.</p><p>    Dean had seen Michael's wings. And Uriel's. And Raphael's. And Tristan's. Naomi's. Even Gabriel's wings. Those feathers were all nice and groomed. Straightened out. Preened to "perfection".</p><p>    Castiel however, his wings were messy. Perfect and messy and just so Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How They Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is now up.

Dean woke between Sam and Cas. Sam was still passed out, handsome face relaxed and calm in sleep. Cas just lay there, not asleep, but meditating. Angels didn't really sleep but they could meditate for long periods of time and if they really pulled into their grace it could imitate sleep. Dean carefully crawled out of the bed, he needed a shower.

His body was ever so slightly, achy and cum dribbled down his thighs. He groaned and looked at his thighs and in between them. Metal cock cage shined in the dim hall light of the bunker. He hadn't cum last night, but both of his lovers had. Cas actually came twice.

Dean had been locked up like this for six months.

It had started when Cas had seen something wrong with Dean's molecular structure with angel vision. Upon laying a hand on Dean, Cas saw an std. The angel proceeded to heal and cleanse Dean of it. The next day his cock was stuck in a cage to which only Cas and Sam had keys too.

It didn't take long for the three of them to realise that it was a huge turn on for all of them that he was like this. Ever since, they had a bit of a schedule.

At the end of every day, Cas would use his grace to clean him up inside the cage. And make sure his pubes weren't coming back. Cas had removed all his body hair from the neck down with his grace and kept him smooth. This also helped prevent his pubic mound from getting a rash.

At the end of every week his prostate was milked. Sam would tie him to the bed, legs over his head so that his caged dick would leak all over his neck and mouth. And Sam or Cas or both would take their fingers and milk that week's cum out.

At the end of every month, Cas would use his grace to ease Dean's nerves down. Make it to where he wasn't over sensitive. Usually Cas held him during this. Dean liked it. Even if he would rather have an orgasm.

Dean shuddered and continued toward his shower. It usually didn't take long for Sam to join him, still half asleep and definitely wobbly. Dean started the hot water and brushed his teeth. He slipped into the shower and groaned. The water hit his back at the most perfect temperature of just this side of bearably hot.

Sam joined him, still half stumbling around. His big hands pawing at Dean's ass already.

"Sam, please. I'm tired. Shower sex does not sound appealing today," Dean half protested as Sam slipped a finger into him.

"Dean. You're so tight. Even though we doubled you last night. And besides. Not gonna fuck you in the shower today. Just cleaning cum out of you," Sam rumbled, trailing kisses along Dean's shoulder and neck.

Sam proceeded to remove his and Cas's cum from Dean, occasionally teasing his prostate so as to sweetly torture him. Dean leaned against Sam's chest and sighed.

They showered and cleaned up and Dean pulled on the thin white robe Sam and Cas liked seeing him wear. It barely covered the tops of his thighs and it got sheer when he put it on wet. He personally felt that when he wore this, even with his cock caged, he belonged in a porn mag for women.

Upon entering the kitchen, the brothers found Cas cooking eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausages, and breakfast burritos. The smell was, not to be blasphemous, heavenly.

"I hope you're hungry. Dean come taste these eggs. They have hot sauce and cheese mixed into them," Cas said gently, holding a spoon of eggs.

Dean took the bite and chewed contemplatively. It tasted good enough but some salt would help.

"Add some salt," Dean said.

Cas did and finished up the food. He started by giving Sam and Dean a little bit of everything and eating the rest of the burritos himself.

 

-

 

Breakfast eaten and cleaned up, Cas claimed the rest of Dean's morning. Dean sat contented in the angel's lap, wet robe still clinging to him.

"I've been thinking about something," Cas said slowly, stroking Dean's abdomen thoughtfully.

Dean looked at Cas questioning. Cas preferred Dean pray to him rather than speak out loud. It was cheesy.

"About letting you out of this," Cas said softly even as he gripped Dean's cock cage harshly.

Dean gasped as the base ring dug into the back of his balls, which were tender from yesterday's wild sex games.

"You haven't been out in a little over half a year now. But at the same time. I wonder if letting you out would make your eyes roam again? Hmm?" Cas pondered aloud.

Dean shook and settled as Cas's harsh grip finally let go again.

Sam came in the room then. He had a cardboard box in hand and he looked devilish.

"I've found something very interesting," Sam smirked.

Dean perked up but was pressed into his own couch cushion as Cas stood to see what was in the box. Cas stiffened quickly enough and looked at Dean with a contemplative look on his face.

"Dean. Go to the playroom," Cas ordered.

Dean headed to the playroom. It was once a bedroom, one of many, but since it was just the three of them and they shared a room. They'd decided to make use of it. Dean entered and gasped as Cas immediately picked him up.

"You could warn a guy Cas," Dean gasped.

"Fine. Warning, you're going onto the chair." Cas growled between kisses.

The chair had straps all over it for bondage proposes and had no ass. It also kept his legs spread wide. Dean usually liked whatever tortures awaited him on the chair. But he had the feeling today was going to be a little different. Cas wasn't being his usual in-control-but-still-awkward-about-human-everything self. Dean found himself just sitting in the chair. No straps. Nothing.

Until a blind fold was suddenly put over his eyes.

"You're not to take this off. At all. Without my express permission. Understood?" Cas asked in a growl.

"Yeah Cas. Understood," Dean said even as Cas yanked off his robe.

"Good boy," Cas groaned before kissing Dean thoroughly.

Dean moaned even as Cas left him blind in the chair. Dean pawed at his thighs and caged cock gently. Smooth skin, felt good. Dean felt sensual like this.

He heard Sam's heavy footfalls approach and he looked in the direction and spread his thighs apart.

"No Dean. I need you to stand up," Sam practically purred.

Dean stood slowly and carefully balanced himself so that he wouldn't fall even if he was startled. He felt big hands trail over his body in gentle patterns.

"Guess what I found in that box Dean?" Sam purred against his ear, before nibbling at his neck.

"Nuh," Dean gasped as Sam nibbled the spot right behind his ear.

"It's gonna look so hot on you," Sam continued in between his nibbles.

Dean suddenly felt something wrap around his torso and tighten. It fell just below his nipples and ended at his hips. He felt it tighten almost impossibly around his already trim waist and he gasped as it restricted his breathing. It was so tight. Dean groaned and breathed as deeply as he could.

"So freaking hot," Sam growled.

"Indeed," Cas agreed.

Dean ran a hand down his chest and stomach and felt a the bones of a corset pressing on him. Lace material stretched across the expanse of his torso in the form of a corset. The blindfold was removed and Cas pressed more lace into his hand.

"Put it on," Cas ordered smoothly.

Dean looked and saw a garter belt in his hand. Smooth and white and lacey. Elegant really. He tried to bend over so he could slip it up his legs but he could only bend at his hips. He looked at Sam helplessly.

"Do you need help?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Dean gasped softly.

"Is that how you ask for things Dean?" Cas pressed.

"Please help me put on my garter belt Sam?" Dean practically begged, his voice a tremor.

Sam took the garter and knelt at Dean's feet. Dean lifted one foot then the next as Sam slid it up his legs to rest on his hips. Next Sam started to pull sheer white stockings up his legs too, and clipped them to the garter belt. Dean looked across the room to the full length mirror and nearly moaned at what he saw. His waist was pulled in just enough to make him breathless and flushed, the stockings made his legs seem longer, and he was shocked at how sheer and tight they were.

That's when Dean noticed the red ribbon accents in all of it. His corset had the most red trim, especially around the boning in the front. He moaned at the sight. His stockings had a red ribbon accent hidden in the lacey tops near his thighs, and the clips holding them up to the garter belt were red.

"Now we're gonna take your lovely cock out of that cage. Say thank you," Cas ordered with a smile.

"Thank you. Will I get to cum?" Dean asked curiously as Sam started to unlock the cage.

"Yes," Sam purred, his hazel eyes lust blown.

Dean groaned as the cage came off of his dick for the first time in over half a year. He was almost immediately at half mast.

"After we've got this beautiful cock all fucked out, we're gonna have it pierced. How does that sound Dean?" Cas growled in his ear.  
"So hot," Dean gasped.

"Yes," Sam hissed. 

"You're gonna wear this for the rest of the morning aren't you Dean?" Cas groaned happily, nipping at his ear as Sam nibbled his hips.

"Yessss," Dean gasped as he leaned into Cas's arms.

"Good boy," Cas said with a smirk.

Dean couldn't wait to cum. Six months, he's waited six long months.

 

-

 

Dean was sat in one of the few more ornate chairs the bunker had to offer. Cas had decided he wanted to paint Dean like this. Breathless and flushed from his corset, and desperately hard from six long months of denial. He felt ready to explode but also so sensual. It was a rift of want opening inside him.

With the cage it was different. He was simply protected and used. Nothing else. With the cage his desire was irrelevant. Now though, he was free of the cage but not the mindset. He still wanted to please Castiel and his strange angel urges as much as he wanted to jack off at this moment. It made him feel wild. He loved it.

"Sit still Dean. I'm almost done," Cas ordered sharply.

Dean settled his jitters and looked back at Cas obediently. Strange messy haired angel. Cas sat in a loose pair of black sweatpants as he painted. His wings loose and visible with his crooked feathers just as wild as his hair. Dean loved that his angel was so loose in his appearance.

Dean had seen Michael's wings. And Uriel's. And Raphael's. And Tristan's. Naomi's. Even Gabriel's wings. Those feathers were all nice and groomed. Straightened out. Preened to "perfection".

Castiel however, his wings were messy. Perfect and messy and just so Cas.

Dean almost didn't notice the chapped lips on his until Cas grabbed his cock. He moaned to high heaven and looked at Cas's hand, which stroked him in an almost methodical but still loving way. He threw his head back as the ecstasy of it overwhelmed his frazzled nerves and brain.

"That's it. Good boy. All you have to do is cum," Cas soothed as he kissed Dean's neck and shoulder.

Dean whimpered and squirmed as it almost became to much to bare. Cas was playing with his foreskin. Forcing so much pleasure onto his needy centre it almost hurt. And at just this side of pleasure, Dean came.

White hot orgasm washed through his system and short circuited his everything. His vision blanked as he came into Cas's hand.

"My good boy," Cas said affectionately before licking his hand clean of Dean's cum.

"Yes yours. Always yours," Dean whispered in a haze.

Dean was content. This chair was so comfortable right now. And he felt himself start to nod off into sleep.

 

-

 

Dean woke up distantly fuzzy in big tanned arms. Sam's arms. Warm. Cas had his head in Dean's lap, wings idly fanning the air.

"Cas. He's up," Sam said softly.

"Dean. Come with me," Cas ordered.

Dean followed Cas to their regular room. Cas went to the closet and started to pull out clothes. Ever since Sam's insistence on showing Cas malls and department stores Dean had been forced to wear all kinds of things. Things Cas found sexy.

Today Cas pulled out tight low rise dark stone washed jeans, a flattering v neck t-shirt, a gray blue form fit jacket, and sheer white lace panties with a little red bow on the face.

"You're going to wear this to pick up Kevin and Garth. Understood?" Cas was being demanding.

"Yes Cas," Dean whispered.

"You have two options. I can go with you. Or Sam can go with you," Cas said before affectionately patting Dean's head.

"You. Please?" Dean begged.

He knew and liked that Cas would most likely humiliate him in front of them.

"Of course. Do you need help getting dressed?" Cas asked gently.

"Please," Dean whispered.

Cas got an amused grin on his face and immediately grabbed the panties. He knelt at Dean's feet and guided Dean into them. His cock, once half hard, softened at the rough lace. Then his jeans. Shirt. Jacket. Cas caressed Dean's shoulders and his cinched waist lovingly. Dean gasped as one hand teased his nipple through his shirt.

"Good boy. Now go find the keys to the Impala while I find your boots," Cas ordered gently.

Dean nodded and walked away to find the keys. He loved this. He didn't have to worry about being in control here. He was controlled in every way. Even now Cas controlled his breathing through the corset.

It was hot.

Dean eventually found the keys in the bunker kitchen and went back to Cas.

"Good. Now let's go get Kevin and Garth," Cas said with a smile after he'd gotten Dean into his boots.

 

-

 

Dean sat in the passenger seat while Cas drove. Cas would drive there, loosen his corset a bit in the bathroom, and Dean would drive back. Or rather that was the plan but nothing was set in stone.

Upon reaching the bus station they found Kevin and Garth pretty quickly. Cas changed his mind about Dean driving back but still loosened the corset just enough that he could speak without gasping.

"Cas is Dean sick? He's short of air and seems flushed," Garth asked confused.

"He's wearing a corset. He's not sick," Cas answered.

"Woah really? Can we see?" Kevin asked with a smile.

Dean felt his face heat up and he looked down, awaiting Cas's verdict.

"Not at the moment. If Dean is amenable to it we'll show you at the bunker," Cas said evenly.

Kevin agreed to this and Dean rested a hand on his ribs where some of the corsets boning lay. He was able to breathe deeper than before but it still constricted him. It was nice.

Garth content with the knowledge that Dean wasn't sick, left it be.

 

-

 

Cas held Dean's shirt up so Garth and Kevin could see the corset beneath. Kevin seemed almost in awe while Garth cocked his head before accepting this and his eyes wondered around the bunker.

"That is so cool," Kevin muttered, running a finger along the boning.

Cas ran a hand further under Dean's shirt and briefly played with one of the perky nipples found there.

"I have one for every day of the week," Cas smiled.

Dean looked at Cas shocked at this.

"You makin' Sam wear this too?" Kevin asked curiously.

"No. Sam has a different regimen from Dean. And he's dominant over Dean too. But Sam has to wear panties or go without underwear," Cas explained.

Dean hadn't known this and was kinda shocked. Cas pulled Dean's shirt back down and patted his ass affectionately.

"So he's basically first boy with privileges over Dean?" Kevin surmised.

"Yes," Cas answered.

"I've recently gotten Garth into collars. But only for bedroom purposes. He's still weary of anything to deep or outside the bedroom," Kevin said with a gentle lilt to his voice.

Sam came out just then and gave Kevin a smiled greeting before whispering something in Cas's ear.

"Dean go to the playroom with Sam while I show Kevin and Garth to their guestroom," Cas ordered gently. His voice even, as if he was trying to hide his excitement.

Dean nodded and kissed Cas's cheek before heading to the playroom with Sam. This promised to be a long day.

 

-

 

Dean was set up with the blindfold from earlier and some handcuffs to keep him from touching his dick. His civilian clothes gone. At the same time he was pushed into the plushie corner. It was cushioned, and soft, and had all kinds of pillows, blankets, and all kinds of animal plushies. This corner was mostly for rewards and cuddles.

"Kneel for Cas," Sam said softly.

Dean did so and sighed content. He felt Sam start to play with his nips gently and he groaned. His dick was starting to get hot and heavy in between his thighs and he moaned. Then Sam was kissing him. Touching and rubbing and teasing him all over.

Sam was a straight up cock tease in almost every aspect. He'd touch and tease but was seemingly gun shy about finishing you off. It was cute if not annoying.

Dean heard the door open and turned his head to the sound.

"Good Sam. You even have him kneeling," Cas nearly cooed.

Dean rested his head against Cas's thigh, which was close fairly fast.

"Sam, go pick out tomorrow's corset, garter, stockings, and panties. Then come here for your reward," Cas ordered, Dean could practically hear him pet Sam's hair.

Dean felt the cushions shift as Sam got up and left. Then he turned back into Cas's thigh and nuzzled his face to the angel's crotch. It was warm and hard under his pants.

"Now. We're gonna take this pretty corset off you and then you're gonna be my good boy. Yes?" Cas asked in a rumbling tone.

"Yes," Dean gasped softly.

He felt Cas undoing the laces and groaned as he took a deep breath for the first time all morning. The corset finally removed, Dean felt ready to fly.

Suddenly he felt something huge and soft and squishy get shoved between his thighs. It was really huge, he realised as Cas pushed his torso to rest on it too. This was when he realised that Cas was pulling the front of his panties down just enough to let the tip of his still soft cock out.

"Just stay like that for now. If you wanna get hard you just hump Mr. Ducky but you don't cum until I say. Got it?" Cas asked in his demanding voice.

"Yes Cas," Dean said carefully.

"I've bought you several different plushies. And I've also gotten you some nightgowns if you want to try those. Only what you want. And some new toys. Including a cock sleeve. It's going to look so cute wrapped around your pretty cock," Cas hummed as he pet Dean's hair.

"Please? I don't-"

"I told you. It's Mr. Ducky or nothing. Not my hand, mouth, anything. You hump Mr. Ducky," Cas said harshly.

"It's dry and hurts," Dean whimpered burying his head in the plush duck.

Cas lifted his leg and Dean heard the click of a lube bottle. His leg was dropped and the tip of his dick landed in a small cold puddle of lube. He gasped and squirmed and groaned as he realised that the lubed side of a plushie felt that good. He started humping it slowly, and soon he was fully hard, dick halfway out of his panties and he was swollen. Leaking pre cum, he sighed and thrust his hips harder.

That's when he heard Sam reenter the room.

"You started without me," Sam pouted.

"Come watch him with me. It's cute," Cas's smile reached his voice.

Dean thrust harder into the sticky wet patch of this poor plush duck. It felt so good! His hips sped up some more and he moaned. He pushed and groaned and felt the approaching abyss of orgasm.

"Please? Wanna cum? Please," Dean moaned out.

"You have to thank Mr. Ducky first Dean," Cas ordered gently.

Dean whined and shook, this was ridiculous!

"Thank Mr. Ducky or I'll use my grace to keep you from cumming until you do," Cas growled lowly.

"Thank you Mr. Ducky!" Dean cried.

"For what? Dean that wasn't a complete thank you," Cas damn near snarled.

"Thank you Mr. Ducky for letting me-nng-thrust and cum on you," Dean whined.

"Now you may cum Dean," Cas said affectionately.

Dean whined and thrust faster before tensing. It was so hot. So wrong and hot and everything it shouldn't be! Hot orgasm hit him like a freight train and he collapsed onto the giant duck plush, his cum making his cock even stickier.

"That was so hot," Sam groaned hotly.

"Good. Now I have to clean up his panties before they stain. You have free reign on his dick for the next hour and a half. Have fun," Cas said before pulling Dean's panties off.

Dean sat up and whined at the feeling of his cooling cum on his dick. It was not pleasant.

"Do you want me to wash off Mr. Ducky real quick Dean? Then when I come back I'll ride your pretty dick. How's that sound?" Sam offed as he pulled Dean's blindfold off.

"Yes," Dean hissed as he was dropped back onto his back.

Sam smiled before taking a tissue to the remains of cum on Dean's dick. He threw away the tissue and picked up the duck plushie to clean it's side off quickly. This was when Dean realised exactly how big this thing was. It was the size of his torso at least and it was so plush. He almost felt bad for cumming on it.

Not too bad since Sam decided he'd wanted Dean's dick. He could hardly wait.

 

-

 

Sam came back within five minutes, clean duck plushie under arm. The plushie was tossed to the back wall of the plushie corner. Sam immediately straddled Dean and was kissing him senseless.

"Dean. Oh God ever since-nnn-this started, the first time you rode my cock. God I've wanted to return the favor. Gonna ride you so fucking hard," Sam growled lowly between kisses.

Dean was already hard and apparently Sam had stretched himself earlier and was lowering his firm ass onto Dean in a heartbeat. Dean groaned at how tight and hot it was inside of Sam. He loved it. The friction. Sam's frantic kisses. Everything. Dean didn't think he was going to last much longer inside his brother. It was too much.

"Sam," he warned desperately.

"Cum in me," Sam ordered suddenly.

"Gonna! Oh!" Dean shouted as he came.

His orgasm was sudden and fast. Dean panted and groaned and watched as Sam jerked off quickly before cumming himself. Dean looked at his stomach which was a mess of cum and groaned.

"Hot," Sam smiled faintly.  
Dean panted and leaned into the plush cushions beneath him. He groaned even as Sam's interior muscles clenched and rippled around him.

"Think you've got another round in you?" Sam asked, his voice deep and lust filled.

"Nuh... Too much. Already-nng-came too much," Dean gasped.

"Kay. That just means I get to kiss you senseless," Sam smirked.

"I have a different idea," Cas said from the door.

A little smile on his face. Wings perked, interested. Dean looked at Cas shocked.

"Dean. I want you to eat your cum out of Sam," Cas smiled.

"Even if he really can't get hard again today he's interested. His dick twitched," Sam smiled at Cas.

"Good. Please start," Cas smiled.

Dean looked at Sam who was pulling off of him and sat up. This was definitely gonna be interesting.

 

-

 

Dean sat some time later in the living room. Panties on under his normal pajama bottoms. He'd taken off the garter belt after eating out Sam. This was Dean time. Except for jacking off he could do as he pleased.

Sam time would be late afternoon early evening until Threesome time which was right before bed.

Back to Dean time. Dean decided t.v. and some snacks were on the menu. Kevin and Garth were in the main find themselves.

"No corset?" Kevin asked.

"Can it Kev. Besides this is me time. I do as I please for me time," Dean said flatly.

Kevin seemed a bit shocked but left it be and sat down for some t.v. himself. Suddenly Cas came in holding Mr. Ducky.

"Dean you forgot your present," Cas said with a frown.

Dean almost automatically reached for the plushie. It was big and soft and Dean wanted something to lay on. Then he realised that technically it was his time and if he didn't want the plushie this minute he wouldn't be judged. But still... Orders were easier than wants.

"Do you want me to put him up for later? Or do you want him now?" Cas asked.

Dean could very well leave the duck for just his, Cas, and Sam's eyes. He could, during his time, even cuss Cas and Sam out if he so chose too. No repercussions.

Dean reached for Mr. Ducky again with the most childish universal symbol for "gimme".

Cas handed him the duck and Dean settled down to watch t.v.. The side of his face squished up against the duck. Kevin didn't comment. Dean didn't offer explanation.

 

-

 

Dean got up and cleaned up his mess from Dean time. He grabbed Mr. Ducky and went to the bedroom the three of them shared. Sam said that his time today would be spent teasing and cuddling in their bedroom. Dean brought his duck plushie so he could cuddle better.

"It's cute. Do you wanna carry it everywhere around the bunker?" Sam asked curiously.

"Kinda. It calms me," Dean admitted, squishing the duck to his front in a strange parody of a hug.

"That's sweet. Get naked and hold the duck. I want a picture of you like this," Sam said softly with a smile.

"No one else will-"

"I wouldn't show anyone but Cas. I'm more discreet than that Dean," Sam said gently.

Dean stripped off his pajama pants and t-shirt. However Sam ended up having him keep his blue silk panties on for the picture. Duck squished back up against Dean's chest.

At some point after that he'd ended up in Sam's lap with the duck pressed up against their sides. Dean was content to press his cheek against Sam's chest and damn near sleep as Sam fondled him, massaged him, and played with his nipples every now and then.

Sam loved to play with Dean's nipples. They were perky and responsive and Dean liked it too.

"Dinner will be ready soon you two," Cas said affectionately from the door.

Dean looked at Cas and nodded in a lethargic manner. Cas smiled before heading back to finish cooking.

Sam rubbed Dean's dick through the silky panties for a moment causing Dean to squirm. It was still a bit sensitive from being inside Sam, and then sucked despite knowing that Dean wasn't getting hard again today. He squirmed and hid his face in Mr. Ducky's side.

"Is someone sensitive?" Sam asked, his voice tender.

"Mhmm!" Dean grunts loudly.

"Oh really?" Sam questioned, anyone could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Dean looked over his duck and glared stubbornly. Suddenly a loud clatter, crash, and bang from the kitchen raises the brothers Winchester's eyebrows.

"Wanna check it out?" Dean asks Sam timidly.

"Yeah," Sam says, and both brothers are on their feet.

They pull on t-shirts and pajama pants quickly and run out the room. Dean in the lead with Sam trailing after with Dean's duck plushie in hand.

"No Gabriel! I can't just-"

"This is our father Cassie!"

"I know but-"

"Cas," Dean calls tentatively from the door of the kitchen.

"Dean? Sam? What's wrong boys?" Cas asked gently, holding out an arm to them.

Dean immediately enters and presses himself to Cas's side. Sam not far behind, plasters himself to Cas's back. Dean presses Mr. Ducky into Cas's other side and holds him there till Cas does so on his own.

"See what you've done Gabriel? They were perfectly content in my bed not even two minutes ago. Now they're distressed," Cas growled.

"Not my fault you threw crap all over the kitchen," Gabriel replies hotly.

"The answer is no Gabriel," Cas growled.  
"Father said he would get you himself if he had too," Gabriel said seriously.

Cas seemed too freeze. His messy wings still arched in dominance.

"Why me Gabriel?" Cas asked harshly.

"You're the only one he trusts to start this system Cassie. The only archangel to never fall from his personal grace," Gabriel says seriously.  
Dean looks at Cas nervously.

"We're talking two years with a break every two months to see my boys. This is insane," Cas snarled.

Dean felt his heart sink. Two years? Cas felt his distress and handed him the plush duck so he could hug him and Sam better.

"Cas it's two heaven years. It's like half a year here. I can watch the boys and make sure they don't get hurt. Please. Father needs you," Gabriel was playing a low blow here.

Dean pressed his face to Cas's neck.

"You'll protect them even from Kali?" Cas asked seriously.

"I'll make sure they don't even get a paper cut Cas," Gabriel swore.

Cas hugged Dean and Sam to himself even closer, his wings in their most dominant arch. Cas kisses Dean and Sam chastely before turning back to Gabriel. His wings remain arched, full span crowding the kitchen.

"I'm going to get their chastity cages. You'll need to clean them with your grace every day. Do not touch them inappropriately. Do not let them get hurt. And you're to make sure they pray to me once a day. Am I clear Gabriel?" Cas orders harshly.

He's never used this tone with either brother. It scares them. Gabriel just salutes militarily.

"Crystal clear," Gabriel replies.

And that's when Cas started to drag the boys to their room. Dean looked at Cas petrified.

"What if something happens?" Dean asks nervously.

"Gabriel will take care of you. He'll even help you run your hunters base," Cas said gently.

"We'll need you," Sam counters desperately.

"I'll visit as often as possible," Cas promised.

"The nerves-"

"You'll be strung out for wild kinky sex the second I'm back for good. That sounds good to me," Cas said affectionately, a glassy look in his eyes.

Dean looked down.

"I just got out of my cock cage," Dean whispered, he was ready to cry to change Cas's mind.

"I know Dean. It hurts me to know you'll be in pain. But I can't have you two free to play without me. And I can't let one of you be free with the other caged. Not while I'm not here," Cas said gently, blue eyes full of hurt.

Dean finally broke under that look. He looked down, a few silent tears streaking his cheeks before stopping. Dean squashed Mr. Ducky to his chest almost violently. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair lovingly, before doing the same for Sam.

"C'mon. Let's get you two locked up. Then we'll talk to Gabriel and set up your daily routine rules. Be warned Dean, he won't tolerate you skipping your exercises," Cas said seriously.

Dean nodded.

 

-

 

Half an hour later Dean and Sam hobbled back into the kitchen, they had to adjust to the cages. Dean looked more bowlegged than usual in his attempt to get used to it.

Gabriel had remade their dinner and was plating it in healthy portions for them. Cas handed Gabriel a paper.

"Okay here's their usual schedule. Breakfast, try to make sure they have plenty of protein because exercises an hour later are vigorous. The exercise routines are in the gym. Dean will try to chat his way out of these. Don't let him unless he's really in physical pain, which besides being sore, shouldn't happen under your watch," Cas said with a tone of finality.

Gabriel nodded.

"After breakfast Dean needs to cuddle. If he asks, yee shall not refuse," Cas growled.

"What's this alone time thing here at noon? That sounds odd?" Gabriel questioned.

"During that time they can do anything they please. So long as it's not sexual," Cas explained.

"Ah. Go on," Gabriel motioned politely with his hand.

"Don't let Dean have to much junk food during his time," Cas warned.

Gabriel nodded.

"Sam and Dean cuddle time is to be spent under your watchful eye in the living room space. Sam and Dean playroom time you don't want to watch. At the end of every week remind them to milk each other's prostates. Dean will forget on his own," Cas said flatly.

Dean looked at Cas indignantly. Cas gave him his "You know I'm right" look.

"Don't let Dean talk you into to much junk food. They have a limited monthly intake. You'll find the food log on the fridge. Any other questions and I'm a prayer away. Father will let me know if you let these two stray," Cas said flatly, wings getting ready to arch again.

"And they are required too wear panties. If you catch them doing otherwise they're used to impersonal corporal punishment. You can handle that right?" Cas asked.

"I got it Cassie. You're kinky little brother. Hey what's this side note here?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"They need to go on a brisk walk twice a week. Outside. No questions. No excuses," Cas growled, looking at Dean in particular.

"Got it. Alright Cassie. I think I can handle these two. Tell dad hi for me," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Sam will play hide and seek if he's being stubborn. Use your grace to sense his presence faster," Cas warned.

"I got it Cassie. Don't make me banish you to heaven," Gabriel glowered.

Cas kissed Sam and Dean each one more time. He gave Gabriel a hard look and disappeared in a flutter of wings. Dean looked at his food, he wasn't hungry anymore. Sam seemed to be the same.

"Boys eat up. It's Cassie's recipe I swear," Gabriel held up his right hand.

Dean flicked a spoon of food at him childishly before sighing and digging in. It did taste good. He had the feeling this was going to be a longer six months than the first ones.

 

-

 

"Wake up brothers Winchester! It's breakfast time," Gabriel called smoothly from the open door of their bedroom.

Dean nearly fell out of bed and Sam nearly jumped to the ceiling at the sudden wake-up call. Dean grumbled and grabbed Mr. Ducky. He'd better have coffee waiting for him out there, or he was gonna hit Gabriel upside the head. Dean pulled on his panties, short gym shorts and a t-shirt for the morning. Showers came after exercise time. Sucked.

Sam was slipping out the door in a similar outfit. Dean followed and glared at Gabriel as he handed them their food.

Bacon cheese omelettes and a honey, cheddar, sausage biscuit on the side. Dean didn't want to eat, but it smelled good. So he started on his plate.

"Now I checked out all the logs and schedules Cassie set up. Today is cardio day. So eat up. On cross fit days you'll be getting oatmeal or a form of bread or grain and sausages. Cassie has been spoiling you with breakfast, I won't. You'll eat breakfast appropriate with your workouts," Gabriel started, handing Dean a big mug of steaming coffee.

Dean gulped it back gratefully.

"He sent a note last night containing your bad habits. Sam, gigantor, I'm not gonna fall in line cuz your puppy dog eyes. Dean, cuddles, you're in the same boat. Understood?" Gabriel asked.

Dean growled and stared towards his bedroom longingly. Cas had left an ever-scented pillow laced with his grace and Dean itched to hold Mr. Ducky and sniff the hell out of it. Gabriel's hand came down on the table with enough sound to scare the shit out of both brothers.

"Dean, Sam, I care about my brother. He wants you two in the same if not better condition than when he left. I will take care of you the way he likes you to be taken care of. Even if you fight me every step of the way," Gabriel growled.

Dean looked down at his plate refusing to speak. Sam was looking at his omelette remains with a shamed blush tinting his cheeks. This wasn't the prettiest start to the morning.

 

-

 

Cuddle time flew by and exercise time was a bit of a hell.

After exercises and a cool down routine, Dean found himself lying on his back in a puddle of sweat next to Sam, who was in the same condition. Sweaty and breathless. Dean looked at Sam and got up, helping Sam do the same. Gabriel had left to get together a snack for them, after driving them to do their best of course.

Dean was totally ready for shower time. And he was going to have make out time with Sam damnit.

"Snack and then, for today only, you two will be taking separate showers. I need to do something for Cassie I'm not proud of," Gabriel said in a dead pan voice.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He wants your sweaty panties. No clue why. I honestly think that while you two have been healthy for him, you've also been a terrible influence. I mean sweaty, dirty, man panties. Right?" Gabriel made a face.

"You should have seen what he made us do after our first workout mandated by him," Sam laughed.

"Do I even-"

"Made us lay spread eagle in nothing but those sweaty panties so he could feel us up and scent us. Then and only then, would he let us shower," Dean smirked at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked shell shocked. Eyes wide, practically petrified, wings mid twitch even. Dean laughed at the trickster's face, a full hearty laugh. Gabriel snapped out of it and whistled lowly.

"I had no clue he was that fucking kinky," Gabriel huffed.

"Word to the wise Gabe. It's always the quiet ones that are the biggest freaks," Sam laughed.

Gabriel shook himself before leading the way out of the gym.

 

-

 

Dean left his and Sam's panties in the hall outside the bunker's shower room. He locked the shower room door and looked at Sam. Sam smirked and almost immediately they were on each other. Hands roaming over sweaty torsos. Nipples pinched.

At some point Dean ended up on his back while Sam nuzzled and kissed his neck, jaw, and collar bone.

"Boys! The hell is this?" Gabriel shouted from outside the door.

"Go away Gabriel! I'm having my shower time," Dean shouted.

"With Sam!?" Gabriel continued to shout.

"So what! Go away," Dean yelled, he was getting irritated.

Dean went back to Sam, running his fingers over the muscular expanse of smooth tan back. Slick with sweat.

The door busy open in a crackle of grace and the brothers were separated, sliding across the water slick floor.

"Which pair is yours Dean?" Gabriel near growls.

"The blue pair," Dean gasped, the wind knocked out of him from the sudden rush.

"You're to shower in separate stalls while I pray these up to Cassie. One touch between the two of you and I'll call the angel of corporal punishment to come punish you himself. Am I understood?" Gabriel growled, still holding up the bags with the panties in them.

Dean and Sam nodded miserably. They each stood slowly as Gabriel stomped out of the room.

 

-

 

After their showers Gabriel pulled Sam aside first. When Sam came back Dean regretted everything. If the pain from the spanking was bad enough for Sam to be limping like that, tears still coming down his cheeks, Dean was in for a world of hurt.

Gabriel motioned Dean to follow him. Dean looked at Sam once more before following the angel.

The angel had his own room for now and this is where Dean was going to be punished apparently.

"Now, do you know why you're being punished Dean?" Gabriel asked the question the way one would ask a child.

"I didn't cooperate with you?" Dean asked.

"Exactly. Now I have a question for you. You're brother had the same question, he got off easy. You answer me dishonestly Dean and you'll be in a sorry state. Are we clear so far?" Gabriel asked.

Dean nodded.

"Who's idea was it to jump into sexy shower time?" Gabriel asked, he asked like a man with all the patience in the world.

Dean looked at Gabriel shocked. What was Sam's answer? Did he throw Dean under the bus? He didn't want to tell Gabriel the truth.

Either way this was gonna hurt, but if he answered honestly and Sam hadn't Sam would get punished more. If he answered dishonestly and Sam had answered honestly he would hurt more.

"The longer I wait for an answer the longer I drag your punishment out," Gabriel threatened.

"Sam! It was Sam's idea," Dean pressed suddenly.

It was a choice Dean regretted instantly.

"Now I'm going to double your punishment Dean. I hate to do this. Dishonesty makes everything worse Dean," Gabriel said slowly.

And Dean hated himself for the pain he just inflicted on himself.

 

-

 

Dean lay on his stomach in the living room area in nothing but fresh panties and shorts. Mr. Ducky squished up under him. Dean was trying hard not to cry. But even now, with light clothing, his ass was on fire.

If he cried now though, the dam would break. And Gabriel didn't need to see him in that state. Damnit all.

Dean squished his face further into Mr. Ducky desperately. He hurt so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is now up.


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this chapter I only had vague ideas of how I wanted things to go. When I ended this chapter I became even more confused. I hope that everyone likes what I've written. I'll post chapter three when I can. As it is I'm not sure where to start. However, please enjoy.

At lunch Dean was steadily pushing around his potatoes rather than eating. Sam got out of lunch on account of throwing up and was sent to bed for a nap with mint tea. Dean hadn't thrown up. So here he sat with Gabriel across from him, reading a magazine.

Dean looked at where Kevin and Garth would be sitting if they were here. They'd gone out, not wanting to deal with Dean's new rivalry with the angel.

"You should at least try to eat," Gabriel said finally.

"You shouldn't even be here! If it weren't for you and God I'd be in my angel's arms right now," Dean snarled.

Gabriel put down his magazine and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dean, my dad needed Cassie. He didn't want to drag him away from you two. But he needed help. In Cassie's situation what would you have done?" Gabriel said gently.

"You don't understand a damn thing about me, Cas, and Sam! And you don't fucking get it," Dean growled lowly.

"You have officially worn my patience-"

"I don't care!" Dean shouted, throwing his plate at Gabriel.

"You're going to act like a child! I'll treat you like one," Gabriel snarled.

Almost immediately Dean was shoved into a corner even as light silvery strings of grace bound him to the wall. Dean struggled for a moment before realising his futility. He wasn't getting out of this.

"Dean?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Is in time out for childish behavior," Gabriel shot quickly.

"What did he do?" Sam asked.

"Threw his lunch at me. If Cassie didn't love the damned little mortal so much I'd have pulled the worst fucking trick on him," Gabriel growled as he cleaned up.

Dean heard Sam shuffle around.

"He doesn't mean to. He's just very spoilt. And very pig headed," Sam said loudly.

He was taunting Dean.

"You're spoilt to," Gabriel huffs.

"Yes but I don't like to act on it often," Sam countered.

Dean huffed and leaned his forehead against the wall in frustration.

"You want another ten minutes up there princess?" Gabriel asks.

"No," Dean says it with resolve.

"Then quit with the fucking attitude," Gabriel growls.

"He's probably just cranky. He doesn't sleep well without Cas's scent to soothe him," Sam suggested.

Sam and Gabriel ended up talking for a while before Dean was let down. Sam immediately handed him Mr. Ducky and Dean went to their room, Sam on his heels.

Eventually Dean gets what he wanted earlier. Mr. Ducky pressed into his front while he buried his nose in Cas's grace scented pillow. Sam's large form pressed against his back comfortably.

 

-

 

Dean was woken gently for playroom time. He eventually gets up and goes into the playroom with bleary eyes. Sam as per usual behind him.

"What toys do you wanna use first?" Sam asks tentatively.

Dean realizes that Sam's never had his dick locked up over the duration of their time with Cas. He's basically the virgin in this. And Dean likes the thought.

He reaches up and kisses Sam passionately. Sucking on tongue, nipping at lips, digging fingers into hair. He kisses Sam like it's the last time they'll kiss and Sam seems to love it. Lots of tongue later, they separate breathless and panting for air. Dean goes to the toy shelf and picks up a decent sized vibrator and some vibrating eggs for Sam and for himself a slightly larger vibrator.

"Sammy, open me up real good and I'll return the favor," Dean smiles, tossing Sam the lube.

Sam catches the lube and looks at Dean before a smile takes over. Not even a minute later they're on the floor with Dean on his back, holding his legs up while Sam slides a finger in him. Dean is squirming, trying to get more and Sam is reaching to open himself too.

"Hey! I wanted to do that," Dean whined.

"First come first serve," Sam smirked before opening his mouth and moaning as he finds his own prostate.

Dean rocks his hips as another finger is added to his own hole. He loves being opened up like this.

"Sammy, c'mon. Find it," Dean whines as Sam circles around his prostate but never touching it.

Dean almost knocks Sam over with how hard he bucks when Sam finally presses down on his prostate. He bucks and moans and whines. It feels so good and his dick is trying desperately to swell in the cage, he's leaking pre and it feels good.

"Sammy! Right there...nng," Dean gasped out.

"C'mon Dean. You're ready," Sam says pressing Dean's vibrator of choice in his hand.

Dean sits up and kisses Sam again. This time he's pressing his vibrator inside himself and slides home in one smooth motion. He helps Sam get his in too before they flip them on. This drives them crazy. The vibrations tingle and make the hot pit at the base of their spines grow.

Dean presses the vibrating eggs against both of their balls and turns them on high.

This sets them in real motion. Gasping and rubbing each other's nipples, kissing, touching, rubbing. Looking for the high of orgasm they're not going to find. They just keep climbing towards that peak they can't reach and it almost hurts. But it doesn't.

Dean is sucking delicately on Sam's nipple by the time he gives in and beaks. It hurts now and he's as horny as ever. Sam is close to reaching the same point. Dean turns his toys off and pants and kisses against Sam's neck, encouraging him to reach the point of not-quite-broken and done.

Sam reaches that point and sobs frustrated, he wants to cum. But his body won't let him. Dean eases the toys off of and out of Sam and himself before he puts them in the wash bucket.

"Is this what you felt like every day?" Sam whimpers.

"Yes and no. It was frustrating but I pulled through because I knew that the reward would be greater than the current," Dean said honestly.

Sam nods before hugging Dean closely. It almost kills Dean to see Sammy like this.

 

-

 

It did not get easier as time went on. Dean and Sam just kept getting more desperate, even after milking each other's prostates. Their everything was sensitive by the end of week one with Gabriel. Though that wasn't the worst of it.

"Hello boys. Nice panties," Crowley smirked viciously from the entrance to the bunker.

Dean jumped and pulled Sam behind himself almost instinctually.

"Crowley. How's hell?" Gabriel snarled from behind the brothers.

Dean looked at Gabriel shocked.

"Hell is fine darling. Who are you?" Crowley asked pretentiously.

"An archangel, brother of Castiel. What's a precious king of Hell doing here?" Gabriel asked, stepping in front of the brothers.

"Looking to pick on my two favorite brothers. Apparently they don't need me to do that though. They make their lives interesting on their own," Crowley said indifferent as ever.

"Then leave," Gabriel snarled, wings flairing in dominance.

"One more thing before I go. Dean, Sam... It seems to me that you've finally earned those pretty lips the titles of cock suckers. Little whores," Crowley snarled as he left.

Gabriel turned and was holding out shorts for the brothers.

"Are you two okay?" Gabriel asked worried.

Dean shook his head and squeezed Mr. Ducky to his chest desperately. Gabriel tugged him into his shorts and gave him a quick hug, rubbing a string of grace across his skin to soothe his nerves. Gabriel pulled back and patted Dean on the head for a moment before checking on Sam.

Dean and Sam were sent to bed early that night with sweets and gentle praise from Gabriel that Cas was proud of them and would be visiting soon.

 

-

 

Dean was sitting on the couch the next day when Kevin and Garth announced that they were leaving. Kevin was getting stir crazy and it was getting closer to when Garth would go into heat. Garth was being self conscious about it and kept telling Dean that he'd rather not tear up the bunker.

Dean walks them to the door, and says his goodbyes. He's not gonna be able to talk them out of anything anyways. Then he hears the flit of wings behind him.

Dean turns around and nearly jumps, Cas is there. Dean practically jumps into the angel's arms in glee.

"Hello Dean. Where's Sam?" Cas asked between kisses.

"Playroom. It's his turn to clean up the toys," Dean gasped, delivering a kiss for each word.

Cas puts him down gently and gives him a quirky little smile. Dean followed Cas to the playroom and watches Cas's and Sam's reunion. He loves seeing them happy like this.

"Now I only have so long and I am very tired but first. Father sent me with gifts. Wishes specifically. Two. One for each of you. Please think, long and carefully about these wishes," Cas says seriously.

"For real wishes. No take backs, no horrible downside?" Sam asked confused.

"For real wishes," Cas smiled, giving each of them a kiss.

Dean looked at Cas before turning. What did he want? What could a wish from God give him that he couldn't attain himself?

He stared at Cas and Sam and paced.

Dean ended up pacing for two hours. Thinking. Contemplating. Looking at his life. Looking at his childhood. Dean even thought, for a sparing moment, about his dad and mom. Then he had it.

It was small, but significant. A way to always have a part of Cas. Dean decided to announce his wish over dinner.

 

-

 

"So Cassie. How's dad?" Gabriel asked over his sweets.

"He's glad to be back. Especially since it appears I've not fallen from his standards even though I led a rather horrible rebellion," Cas said softly, petting Dean's head.

"I remember that. Wild stuff Cassie," Gabriel said absently.

"Cas, I've decided on my wish," Sam piped up.

"What Sam?"

"After a long life with you, Dean and I will get to spend eternity with you. In heaven," Sam said nearly romantically.

Cas smiled and held out a small glowing orb. It only glowed delicately, nothing like Cas's grace. Sam looked at Cas before taking the orb and kissing it. A small pop and the orb disappeared.

"Do you know what you're wishing for Dean?" Cas asked, grabbing Dean's hand.

Dean nodded and looked at his plate nervously.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked.

"It's... Oh how do I say this?" Dean was confused.

"Dean, please. It's just a wish. Nothing will be rejected," Cas said gently.

Dean took a deep steadying breath.

"I want kids. I want to have your kids," Dean burst.

Sam dropped his fork and Gabriel stopped everything entirely. Cas looked at him seriously.

"I want a lot of kids. With you," Dean specified.

Cas's face was unreadable but he held out a shiny little orb just the same as with Sam. Dean leaned and kissed the orb gently. It was warm against his lips and when he pulled back it glowed and popped.

"How long do you have before you have to go back to heaven?" Dean asked curiously.

 

-

 

Dean moaned into his kiss with his angel. Sam was plastered against his back and was holding him for Cas. Cas rubbed his belly gently.

"To think that this beautiful stomach is gonna swell with my babies. It's a lovely thought. What you do to me Dean, it's amazing," Cas said softly into Dean's bellybutton.

Dean ran a hand down his still flat stomach and felt almost ready to burst. His and Cas's kids would be growing there soon. Cas kissed and nipped and played with his chest and stomach.

"Do you think that you'll nurse them?" Cas asked before latching onto one sensitive nipple.

The thought caused him to shiver. He could see it now. His nipples cherry dark and leaking milk, him with a heavy pregnant belly, as Cas helped him with the tight feeling under his nipples. The fantasy might just become reality with the way things were headed.

He was pulled from his fantasy as Sam lifted his legs. Cas smiled and licked his hole mischievously. Dean moaned and squirmed even as Sam held him down. He always loved being rimmed, especially since his hole was so sensitive.

Dean cried as Cas gently sucked and nibbled the rim of his hole. It was hazy pleasure, until Cas added a finger and brought Dean to the forefront of heavenly pleasure.

"Cas! Please!" Dean cried, Sam barely able to hold him back.

Cas slid another finger into him and continued to open him up.

"Dean are you sure about this?" Cas asked, a hurt look in his blue eyes.

"Cas-"

"I'll be gone for months. You'll have to deal with immediate changes without me. After five months without me how will you be able to take me back knowing you're pregnant? Against nature in every way? Practically forced to hide and-"

"Cas! I know what I'm asking for. Please. I need you," Dean said, confidence rolling from him.

Cas leaned in and kissed him with all the passion in him. Sam sighed in admiration. Cas quickly kissed him too. And all to soon Cas was pounding into Dean almost relentlessly. His hips built an astonishing rhythm.

Dean groaned and arched into Sam's arms as Cas pounded into him. Even if he couldn't cum, pleasing Cas was just as gratifying.

All too soon Cas was cumming into him. Dean groaned as his insides were painted with his lovers cum.

"Oh Dean, Sam. I have to go now. I'll visit as much as possible. Stay safe my boys," Cas said gently.

Cas kissed each brother a passionate goodbye as he got dressed again. Dean tried to linger in his kiss but was merely given a saucy look for his efforts. Cas left in a flutter of great black wings and Dean ran his hand down his stomach in anticipation and smiled back at Sam, who in turn gripped his hand.

This was going to be a new beginning for all of them.

 

-

 

The next day Dean and Sam spent most of the morning cuddling. Dean was looking into yoga routines for when he was to large to do much else. For now they were already planning a lighter routine so that he wouldn't miscarry. And this morning he'd already shown signs of morning sickness, which meant God obviously didn't fuck around after granting wishes.

"We're gonna have to pick a room for a nursery," Sam said, rubbing Dean's shoulders.

Dean nodded and thought about names? What if he's going to have more than one? Dean shuddered and nuzzled into Sam's side delicately.

"Hey Dean! Sam! Get dressed up nice. Balthazar will be here soon and I need you two looking pretty," Gabriel called from the door of the dining room.

"We're going somewhere?" Dean asked as he got up.

"That's right. Now get classy," Balthazar said in his uppity British tone.

Dean jumped and put his hand over his chest.

"You guys can't ever make noise? Geez at least wear a bell," Dean huffed.

"Just go get dressed Dean. And no suit or tux. Just wear something classy and not any of your usual Hunter wear," Balthazar chuckled.

Dean stuck his tongue out before heading to his bedroom. He dug through his closet for some black slacks first. And maybe that form fitting three quarter sleeves pull over that Cas liked Dean to wear. Dean dressed and found himself reaching for the pull over's matching scarf.

Dean looked at his reflection appraisingly and left the bedroom while Sam entered. He looked at Balthazar who gave him a quick once over.

"Is this appropriate?" Dean asked.

"Yes though I can't say green is her favorite color. Oh well she'll have to deal. C'mon you're driving," Balthazar said with a charming smile.

"Dean, please just...behave. Okay?" Gabriel asked politely.

"Okay," Dean said holding up his hands.

Balthazar ended up driving because Dean didn't know where the club he was talking about was. Dean bitched out the Brit incessantly near the entire time. 'Try to take smoother turns, she's a lady!' 'Ease up on the gas lead foot. And don't brake so hard!' Constantly, on the drive there.

Eventually they pulled up to a swanky retro themed nightclub called 'Garden of Eden'. Balthazar dragged Dean to the front of the line and flashed a card to the burly bouncer standing there.

"Welcome in Mr. Archangel and guest. Enjoy your time here," the bouncer smiled and let them in.

Dean sidled by the bouncer along with Balthazar and followed the man into the showroom. The room was large and furnished retro swank like the outside of the building suggested. The lighting was all dim gold and gave a intimate air to the whole room. Balthazar led him to a table not far from the stage. It definitely wasn't a stripper stage, too small and this place didn't have that air.

"Where are we Bal? Why are we here?" Dean asked quietly.

"We're here to meet someone very important," Balthazar said gently.

A man in a dark suit jogged on stage.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, a treat to the ears and eyes. Our very own Sapphire, singing Sia's Elastic Heart and Chandelier," the man announced, he left the stage as quick as he came.

A woman with long blonde hair in extremely uneven choppy layers. Her eyes were surrounded by black glitter and long lashes. She wore a skin tight peach and gold toned cocktail dress and matching strappy sandals. She also had long legs that she used to stalk across the stage.

"And another one bites the dust Oh why can I not conquer love? And I might have thought that we were one Wanted to fight this war without weapons

"And I wanted it, I wanted it bad But there were so many red flags Now another one bites the dust Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one," her voice was probably better than the original singers judging by how all the people in the room reacted.

Dean not really in with current music, listened as she continued in this voice. That's when he saw her mismatched eyes. One green one blue. Dean gasped as her blue eye flashed for a second like Castiel's did when he was using grace.

She continued to sing and the music continued in the same rhythm.

"She sees you Dean," Balthazar says it like he's in awe.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked confused.

"You'll see. After the show," Balthazar chuckled.

A waiter approached.

"Mr. Archangel what will you and your guest be having this evening?"

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks and my guest will be having anything without alcohol. He'll also be having the grilled vegetable plate. Hold the shrimp. He's allergic to shellfish," Balthazar said before handing the waiter a wad of cash and flashing another card. "He'll also be meeting the singer."

"Of course sir. If you need me just press the buzzer," the waiter handed Balthazar a little remote with a button on it.

"Thank you for your services Jeffery," Balthazar smirked.

Dean watched the waiter walk away astonished. He turned back to Balthazar who was watching the singer on stage.

"Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, But your blade - it might be too sharp I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
Yeah, I may snap and I move fast But you won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart

"Oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh," she poured her heart into her voice, and you could hear it.

 

-

 

Dean finished eating the zucchini on the vegetable plate by the time another performer had come on stage. Balthazar seemed content for the moment.

"I thought we were here to meet someone. Not enjoy the cuisine," Dean said sarcastically.

"Can't you appreciate the finer things in life Dean?" Balthazar asked with a scowl.

Dean gave him one of Sammy's patented bitch faces.

"Fine," Balthazar huffed, before pressing the button on the remote.

Jeffery came and Balthazar leaned in to whisper something up him. Jeffery nodded and stood again. He motioned them to follow him and so they did. Dean rather hesitantly.

They were led upstairs into a makeup room for the performers. But they only approached Sapphire.

"Lady Sapphire, these two request to speak with you," Jeffery said before turning and leaving.

She turned and when she saw Balthazar she smiled happily.

"It's been forever since you've visited me Bal. Did you forget me?" Sapphire asked, her lower lip in full pout.

"I could never forget you mother," Balthazar smiled.

"Mother?" Dean asked in shock.

"She's the mother of the angels. God made her for his heavenly children after the whole Michael and Lucifer bad parenting thing. She raised us. Mother, this is Dean. The righteous man," Balthazar smiles holding her hand delicately.

Sapphire's head tilts curiously before she approaches Dean, entering his personal space. She runs long delicate fingers over his chest briefly before they land on his stomach. Her eyes widen and she backs away.

"Castiel has claimed you?" Sapphire seems confused.

"Uh-"

"No that's not it, you're not an angel or reaper so it's not a grace claim. Or did he manage to... He did," she's muttering, mostly to herself in some botched attempt to communicate.

"It's nice to meet you," Dean tried politely.

"Balthazar he's pregnant with my darling Castiel's babies," she tells Balthazar almost like a kid ratting another out.

"I know mum," Balthazar says.

"Men aren't supposed to-"

"Father gave him a wish," Balthazar continued to smile.

"Oh sweet boy," she smiled at Dean.

Dean smiled back nervously. She unsettled him for some reason.

"It was nice to meet him baby but I think his morning sickness is gonna hit him soon. I don't think his bundle of joy likes the smell of whiskey," she said as a server passed with a tray.

The scent hit Dean like a bag of bricks and he booked it to the nearest bathroom. After wretching for a few moments he heard Balthazar enter the bathroom. Dean stopped attempting to lose his dinner and rinsed his mouth out.

"You okay Dean?" Balthazar asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," Dean gasped.

"Did you like mother?" Balthazar seemed hopeful.

"She was interesting. She kind of unsettled me but otherwise yes. She seems like good company," Dean said carefully, looking at Balthazar's reflection behind him.

"She liked you. She also said to try apple juice slushies to ease the morning sickness," Balthazar said helpfully.

Dean's knees stopped being jello and he stood back up.

"Just take me back home," Dean groaned, his head hurt and he wanted to lay down in Sam's arms.

"Of course," Balthazar said before escorting Dean back to the Impala.

Upon arriving at the bunker Dean decided cuddle time was now and he and Sam did end up in each other's arms, with Mr. Ducky pressed against Dean's chest.

 

-

 

Three weeks into his pregnancy a baby book arrived. At week three it was still a gathering of cells, not even an embryo yet, but it was quickly developing into one. Dean liked this book. It used regular terms even he could understand and didn't leave him looking for knowledge. It also had easy to understand diagrams, though it wasn't placed quite exactly like the diagrams in his body, it did give him a basic idea and that helped a great deal.

Sam had taken to gently rubbing his back before bed too so that was nice.

"Dean are you going to just sit there and read your book. You need to learn these yoga positions, c'mon," Gabriel dragged Dean into the bunker gym.

 

-

 

Week four and the baby was a full embryo and was swiftly developing a placenta. At this stage the baby was living off of the yolk sac it was embraced in. Dean thought this stage was cutest though. If he could take a sonogram the baby would just be a single jelly bean like spot. However it wouldn't show up that well just yet. Another week and you would be able to tell for sure. It hasn't even developed its vestigial tail yet.

But if you gently pressed your fingers to his lower stomach you could feel something there. 

It would be two more weeks before the embryo was a legitimate fetus with developing arms, legs, jaw, tongue, vocal chords, and even heart.

Dean hated that he might have to wait many many months before his and Cas's baby would cause a bump. Let alone an actual pregnancy belly.

"Dean we have a surprise for you," Gabriel smiled happily.

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

"I got a hold of my brother Haniel, he's a rather small angel. The favored of God. And he has gotten you an ultrasound machine into the medical wing of the bunker. How awesome is that?" Gabriel asked.

Dean felt joy and excitement bubble up through him. He jumped and hugged Gabriel before running to find Sam and do the same. Sam was shocked when Dean practically glomped him. But Dean just kissed him happily. Sam kissed back and smiled.

"What was that about? The ultrasound machine?" Sam asked curiously, a small smile on his face.

"It's going to be the best! I can't wait!" Dean said happily.

Sam smiled indulgently, kissing Dean's forehead. Dean smiled at him too.

"We get to do the ultrasound next week right?" Dean asked hopefully.

"That's when everything will be set up yes," Sam answered.

Dean gave Sam bedroom eyes.

"Let's go to the playroom Sammy," Dean said softly, leaning in to nibble Sam's earlobe.

"Let's not," Sam countered.

"Your balls feeling tight? Heavy maybe? We can fix that," Dean smiled.

"Not the way I want to. Besides I'm still setting up the Wi-Fi for us and I'd rather not mess up things to pander to your insatiable sex drive," Sam said gently.

"I'm not insatiable," Dean pouted.

"You are," Sam said with a smile before kissing Dean once more.

 

-

 

Dean squirmed in the chair they'd set up in the medical room. It had been a month since the ultrasound machine had been given to him and since he was finally in his second month, approaching third, it would be easier to pick up an image of his little jelly bean shaped baby.

"Dean this is Haniel. He's going to do your ultrasounds since he's an expert in strange and benign pregnancies and wish magic," Gabriel motioned a short, slender, white haired man(?) with small cupid like wings.

"Hi Dean," Haniel smiled gently, holding out a small hand.

Dean shook his hand and smiled slightly. This kid was far too serene, then he saw that the kids stomach protruded slightly. Dean looked at Haniel in the eye before gesturing lightly.

"Yes I'm pregnant. It is not my first though it is the only one that will be a full angel," Haniel smiled.

Dean nodded and settled down. Haniel got his gloves on and grabbed the medical lube.

"This will be cold," Haniel warned before spreading the gel on Dean's stomach.

Dean squirmed at the cold and settled as soon as he saw the probe or whatever. He didn't know what it was called. Haniel finished spreading the gel and ran the probe over his stomach. He eventually stopped and squinted at the screen.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked curiously.

"Not really. It's just...give me a second," Haniel said as he pulled the screen closer to himself.

"What's up doc?" Dean asked nervously.

"Nothing's wrong, calm down. Okay look at the screen," Haniel said as he pulled the screen so Dean could see it.

"Congratulations Dean, you'll be a mother of three about eight to nine months from now," Haniel said with a smile.

Sam fell out of his chair and Dean sat up a little straighter.

"Three?" Dean asked astounded.

"Yes, three. Baby a," he indicated with his finger, "and babies b and c."

Dean looked at the screen amazed. Three. Sam was up again. Then it hit him.

"The way you said that you made it sound like I'd be pregnant for at least ten months. That's not possible," Dean said, still shocked.

"If you were an angel you would be pregnant for a human year. As it is, you're human and the other father is angel. You'll bear them at least a month longer than a human baby because their grace is telling them to stay within mother as long as possible. During the last month I suggest lots of penentrative sex to induce labor," Haniel explained as he wiped gel off of Dean's stomach.

Dean leaned back heavily in his chair. Sam grabbed his hand and Gabriel seemed to be praying. Dean watched Haniel finish cleaning up and started at his stomach.

"Triplets," Dean whispered.

 

-

 

Dean groaned, at ten weeks his nipples were almost constantly sore. He'd read in his pregnancy book that his body was getting ready to start producing milk. The worst part was that he was only two and a half months into his pregnancy and he was already showing quite a bit. His favorite pair of jeans didn't even fit anymore, especially since his hips had started to spread out.

He rubbed his pecs gently and groaned. It wasn't helping.

"Gabriel! Gabriel! I'm in pain!" Dean yelled loudly.

Gabriel came over and knelt in front of Dean who was sitting on the couch.

"What hurts?" Gabriel asked.

"My pecs," Dean said flatly.

"Dean you are developing breast milk. I can't relieve that pain," Gabriel said patiently.

Dean threw his head back onto the pillows of the couch he'd nested in. He grabbed Mr. Ducky and pressed him against his chest. He tucked his ankles under his ass and stayed curled up on the couch.

Gabriel gave up and stalked back to the kitchen. Dean stuck his tongue out and went back to reading his book.

At ten weeks the babies' brains are developing, along with the fingernails, and their livers are making blood so the yolk sac is disappearing. The umbilical chords are fully developed and the babies are officially living off of what Dean puts in his body.

According to Haniel they were not identical. They all had their own amniotic sacs and umbilical chords. Which Dean was grateful for. How would he tell three identical babies apart?

As it turned out, according to Gabriel's conversations, Cas wouldn't be able to visit soon. Something had cropped up and he was going to be busy for a while.

And still everyday Dean prayed to Cas a quick and simple, I love you.

 

-

 

At eleven weeks Dean's nipples had gotten plump and dark but still weren't producing milk. Dean expected they would start in the next two weeks. His stomach protruded and he couldn't wear jeans at all anymore, Sam had started ordering maternity clothes for him though Dean would rather smack Sam upside the head than wear maternity clothes.

Dean looked at his bowl of dry cereal blandly. Lately this was the only thing that didn't set off his morning sickness. A mixture of frosted vanilla Cheerios and Cinnamon Toast Crunch. This morning Sam had made himself eggs and the sheer scent had Dean running to the furthest end of the bunker.

Sam came in just then with a plate of toast and fruits. He held it out to Dean and Dean looked over the fruit cautiously. He did not want to puke again today.

He ended up picking out a few pieces of peach, an apple and two strawberries. He ate hesitantly while Sam ate the rest for him.

Gabriel came in just then.

"Dean. You think you're being clever don't you? C'mon yoga time. Chop chop," Gabriel motioned Dean to follow him.

Dean got up reluctantly and followed.

 

-

 

It was the first day of twelve weeks, he marked it on his calender. He'd woken up refreshed and his hips weren't sore for once, which meant they'd settled into place for his pregnancy. They would return to their original shape once he gave birth to the triplets.

That's when he felt the cooling trails on his shirt. He pulled it up and off and looked down to see his nipples, cherry dark and swollen, leaking milk. Dean groaned and woke Sam, who was still sleeping in the bed next to him.

"What? What is it?" Sam groaned, blinking slowly.

"I'm leaking," Dean said.

"I told you that pregnancy would cause you to have wet dreams," Sam grumbled.

"Not cum. I'm leaking milk bitch," Dean snaps huffily.

Sam sits up at lightning speed and looks at his chest.

"That's hot," Sam sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes before realising his nipples, while they didn't hurt, they felt tight. Another small spurt leaked from his nipple down his chest and to his belly. Dean gave Sam bedroom eyes.

"Wanna drink?" Dean offered.

Sam looked at him like a kid in a candy store before latching onto one dark nipple. Dean groaned as Sam tongued his dark, puffy nipple gently. Sam continued to tongue his nipple gently for a moment before taking a pull of the milk.

Dean gasped and arched under Sam, who held him gently. They continued this way until Dean's nipples relaxed from their tight and full state.

 

-

 

Some time later Dean found himself doing his yoga routine without question. It was nice to get this in while he could. Far to soon he'd be to round to move well enough to do this.

Haniel ended up helping him and was probably the best help Dean could ask for in this.

"Keep in mind Dean that regardless of this there will come a time in your pregnancy where in your thighs and butt will spread and pillow out a bit. It is natural and that is also the weight that's easy to lose," Haniel said as they did one of the more complex positions.

"So I am gonna get fat?" Dean asked curiously.

"Not really fat per say but you will soften, lower your back, and possibly lose some muscle tone. I'm just giving you a heads up," Haniel said gently as they moved into another position on the mat.

"How are you an expert on this anyways?" Dean was curious about the small winged angel.

"Haniel means 'favored of God'. Being favored apparently means that I will forever be pregnant with some prophet's soul and when the prophet is ready to be born I will be their guardian angel until such a time that they can defend themselves," Haniel explained gently.

"Oh?"

"Being favored I'm also the only angel or being in heaven that has warmed father's bed," Haniel sighed.

Dean looked at Haniel shocked.

"It is not sex in the way that you're thinking. It is a soul cleansing in a sense. He reaches out and... The best way I can describe it is that he cradles me close and purifies my everything. My grace is the only pure one in heaven," Haniel said thoughtfully.

"And this counts as sex and bed warming?" Dean asked.

"Castiel could reach out with his grace and do the same to you and Sam. You could achieve climax. It is a form of sex for those who are angels or are bonded to angels," Haniel explained again shifting them into another position.

Dean nodded contemplatively. Interesting food for thought there.

 

-

 

Dean looked at the playroom door and sighed. He wanted to cum, not play. But until gentle sex was his only option this was an order. And it was fun, he wasn't gonna lie.

But more than anything he missed his angel.

He sighed before entering the playroom. Sam was already playing with himself, two vibrating eggs were taped over his nipples and he was fingering himself. Dean whimpered at the sight and Sam stopped and looked at him.

"Man everything about you is just glowing. And this morning, with the milk, that was hot. Do you realise how hot you are?" Sam asked as he turned off his vibrating eggs, taking them off his chest one handed.

"Now you're just kissing my ass," Dean said with a smirk.

"No, but I'm about to be. Get on the couch Dean," Sam smirked.

Dean grumbled before getting on the couch on the backwall of the playroom. He gave Sam a saucy wink before pulling his legs into the splits.

"When did you-"

"Yoga," Dean says it with a smile.

Sam just smiles and shakes his head before kneeling between Dean's spread legs. Dean watched as Sam licked a stripe down from his balls to his hole, and gasped when that same tongue slipped into him. Dean writhed on Sam's tongue and near screamed as Sam sucked at the rim of his hole.

Not a second later Dean noticed the door to the playroom was open and Gabriel was staring at them in a mix of horror and fascination. Dean gasped and pushed Sam back before snapping his thighs shut.

"Didn't your mom teach you to knock?" Dean near shouted while Sam kept his back to Gabriel.

Gabriel stuttered about humans or something along those lines as he closed the door and walked off. Dean looked back at Sam.

"Mood killed?"

"Yeah," Sam said flatly.

Dean nodded.

"Can I have some milk?" Sam piped up.

Dean smiled and nodded, relaxing on the playroom couch.

 

-

 

Dean lay on the living room couch in sweat pants and a maternity bra, to keep him from leaking milk everywhere, with his baby bump out. At fifteen weeks along he was already pretty round. He was currently resting his feet in Sam's lap and was groaning at the foot massage he was getting.

Already Sam spoiled Dean and Dean loved it.

However Gabriel looked uncomfortable in his chair. Even more so when Sam got his toes to pop and Dean moaned loudly.

"Everything ok Gabe?" Dean asked curiously.

"I witnessed Sam eating out your ass Dean! I'm never going to be okay again!" Gabriel whisper shouted before stomping off to his room.

Dean laughed and groaned as Sam pushed up on the arch of his other foot.

Dean had Sam do this for another hour before he got up and went to go check on Gabriel. Dean didn't want him to feel uncomfortable while he nested here, he was doing Cas a huge favor by protecting them from pretty much everything.

Dean sat in the angel's bed, next to said angel and poked him gently.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked agitated.

"To check on you," Dean said kindly.

"You're traumatizing and scandalous even for me. You're crass and ungrateful and you have the worst social graces. Quite frankly, I haven't seen anything to make Cassie love you," Gabriel huffed.

"Gabriel," Dean started, "There is no one on this earth, in heaven, or Hell, I will love more than Cas and Sam. I love them and I'm grateful, every damn day, they love me in return. Love me enough to tolerate me and help fix what's bad in me."

"I'm sorry for saying what I did," Gabriel sighed.

Dean nodded and gave Gabriel a quick, if not awkward, hug. Dean ended the hug quickly and padded his way back to Sam.

 

-

 

At last Dean had reached twenty three weeks and he was huge already. His bellybutton had popped and stuck out now. And his back ached all the time, even with Sam rubbing his back constantly. To top that off his nipples had swollen further and he leaked near constantly. Even though Sam drank from him every minute they had alone.

Like currently. Sam was suckling from him while fucking him slowly and gently with a vibrator. Dean couldn't help but writhe under the ministrations.

Sam was practically a milk hound the way he kept up with Dean's squirming. Then Dean realized what Sam was really doing, he squirmed harder. Sam was milking his prostate with the vibrator. Dean felt his dick leaking against his thighs and his unattended nipple leaking on his chest. It was kinda hot actually, despite feeling sticky.

"Sam!" Dean cried, throwing his head back.

"Yes Dean?" Sam asked with a smirk as he switched nipples.

"You are such a milk hound! It's cause of you I'm constantly leaking! I know it is," Dean accused.

"Mhmm. It tastes so good," Sam moaned around Dean's nipple.

He squirmed and gasped and when his balls were empty and Sam still didn't pull away Dean started to struggle.

"No," Sam near whined.

"Sam it feels weird," Dean gasped.

"Wanna see if you can dry orgasm. You reach the feeling of orgasm with no cum left to give. Let me try it," Sam moaned, latching back onto Dean's nipple.

Before Dean could reply he felt Sam take a long pull of milk and he cried out. The pressure had been killing him all morning and this relief was fabulous. Yet still, pleasure shot up his spine and was causing him to squirm under Sam even more. Suddenly Dean tensed as a sensation of nearly painful pleasure radiated from his core, and he gasped, and shivered beneath Sam's huge frame.

Sam pulled the vibrator away and Dean breathed in huge gulps of air. Gasping and reclining back into the playroom couch.

"That was so hot," Dean breathed, pulling Sam in for a kiss.

They kissed vigorously for a moment before coming up for air. Dean smiled faintly at Sam before giving him a chaste peck on the cheek.

"Now get a clean vibe. I wanna do you," Dean smiled.

Sam smiled back and hopped too it.

 

-

 

At twenty five weeks Dean felt swollen and he didn't like it. His babies were growing pretty rapidly and he felt weak. His stomach was about the size of someone with just one in there and he'd lost a lot of mobility. His yoga was harder and harder to do and to make it worse his thighs and ass had pillowed out as Haniel had predicted.

Currently, his ankles were being rubbed by Sam, who in all honesty, seemed anxious. Gabriel had announced that Cas would be coming home soon so Dean understood, he missed his angel too. But Sam seemed to be in a state. Ever since his dick was locked up he'd been kind of anxious. But this was full on, ants in the pants, anxious.

"Sam would you quit your jitters?" Dean asked sarcastically, finally sick of it.

"Sorry Dean. It's just...I haven't cum in forever, everything is sensitive and he's just days from coming home. To top that off I miss him. I know you miss him too but still," Sam trailed off before going back to rubbing Dean's ankles.

Dean turns to lay on his side and sighs. Sam's jumpiness is irritating and he doesn't want to snap at his brother right now.

"Boys I just got a bit of a distress call from Castiel. Something's come up and he'll be fine but he needs a few more days than anticipated," Gabriel said calmly.

"Why?" Dean asked curiously.

"Something came up. System override. He needs a few more days to charge up on angel juice. Whatever you call it, he's going to be late," Gabriel explained as best he could.

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes. He wouldn't sob, it just hurt. It was like a dam had burst, Dean cried and pulled into himself as best he could.

"Dean?" Sam asked in alarm.

Dean was dragged into Sam's arms and he buried his face in Sam's neck. Gabriel left and Dean sobbed into Sam's neck. It was the worst news anyone could have given him.

 

-

 

An hour later Haniel was sat with him, doing yoga again. Dean huffed and tried the position again. His belly got in the way.

"Dean I think I've got something that'll cheer you up," Haniel smiled.

"What?" Dean asked curiously, perking up like a puppy.

"Wanna feel your babies move?" Haniel offered with a smile.

Dean nodded eagerly. Haniel held up a flashlight and turned it on before pointing it at Dean's belly. Dean felt the shift and flutter of them moving, this was the only time he was certain of them moving. Sure he'd thought he'd felt them shifting but now he was certain of it. It was amazing.

It was a part of Cas, with him. At this moment. This was what he'd needed. He rested his hand on his belly hoping to feel them there too, but nothing. He looked at Haniel almost disappointed.

"Sorry but they'll be about a week before you can feel them from the outside too," Haniel said softly, clicking off the flashlight.

Dean nodded before smiling back at his stomach.

 

-

 

Dean was in the hall where they'd started to put Cas's paintings, the appropriate ones anyways. He was officially waddling at twenty six weeks, though if you asked him, he'd say he was doing his pregnancy strut, not waddling. Sam thought this was cute. Dean felt otherwise.

Dean suddenly felt it, his babies' first real kick, they'd tried in the past but now it was strong enough. Dean looked around for someone. He saw Gabriel passing by.

"Gabe! Come here," Dean called out, trying to get to the angel.

"I'm coming Dean," Gabriel came over.

Dean grabbed Gabe's hand and pressed it to his stomach with just a little pressure. Next second one of the babies kicked where Dean pressed Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel looked up shocked.

"That's amazing Dean. Cassie is gonna be so proud," Gabriel pulled Dean into a hug.

Dean looked at Gabriel and just smiled. Tears of happiness welled but he wouldn't let tears fall, not for something this happy.

 

-

 

Dean was sat on a armchair reading about different lake monsters the Men of Letters had come across over the years. Sam was sitting in an ottoman with Dean's feet in his lap. Currently the book was talking about a seemingly beautiful half octopus half man creature with pale skin and inky black tentacle bits. The drawings portrayed them beautifully but the writings said they were easily provoked to be violent.

They kind of scared him.

At that moment both Dean and Sam heard the flit of wings. They looked at each other hopefully before looking at the entrance of the room. Cas came in, same messy black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and great black wings they remembered. Right down to the scuff on his trench coat lapel.

Dean gasped as tears filled his eyes and Sam whined pitifully.

Cas approached almost cautiously before taking Sam in his arms and giving him a passionate kiss. Sam moaned into it and whimpered when he was sat down again. Now Cas's eyes focused on Dean and Dean felt his face heat up.

And when Cas kissed Dean, Dean felt almost cosmic. The look he was given when Cas stopped kissing him was one of awe.

Then the angel knelt between the brothers and looked at Sam, before looking at Dean. He reached out to Dean's belly before pressing his hand to it. One of the babies kicked his hand and he stared at Dean's stomach in awe.

"I've missed the two of you so much and I've missed so much. Forgive me?" Cas asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive," Dean and Sam said at the same time.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more comments and kudos to continue posting. I'm not very confident and I'm very scared that a lot of people don't like my fic or my writing style.


	3. He's Back

Dean was looking at the ultrasound screen again with Haniel. This time Cas was there holding his hand.

"Looks like three girls Dean," Haniel smiled.

Dean looked at Cas.

"I don't know how to take care of girls," he whispered.

Cas squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry I'll help you," Cas smiled.

Sam came in just then. His arms were laden with baby catalogs.

"I'm guessing it's time to choose stuff and a room for a nursery?" Sam smiled hopefully, his hazel eyes in a smile.

"Dean, are you ready to start the nursery?" Cas asked, giving Dean's hand another gentle, reassuring, squeeze.

Dean nodded and got up slowly.

"I don't know how, but this reminds me that I need to remove the cages," Cas said absently.

Both Dean and Sam stiffened in the door of the medical room. Dean felt his dick twitch in its metal prison beneath his grey sweatpants and he moaned at the thought of cumming. Sam seemed to be in the same state and they both looked at Cas desperately.

"Nursery stuff will have to wait," Dean said hotly, before pulling Cas in for a kiss.

 

-

 

Cas definitely hadn't lost his touch, Dean could testify to that as he rutted into Cas's hand while Sam moaned and bucked on the bed. Cas's fingers were massaging his prostate and Sam was practically in tears.

Dean almost pitied his brother, but Sam was as much a tease as Cas. Dean watched as Sam finally did start crying when Cas pulled away as he was just about to cum.

For one spilt second, sympathy pains rolled through Dean's balls. Then Cas had Dean cum on Sam's stomach and he writhed in pleasure while Sam cried in distress.

"I'm gonna edge you Sam. I'm gonna make it hurt. You're going to cry and moan and whimper and beg. But I'm not going to let you cum for a while. Do you hear me?" Cas growled into Sam's ear.

Sam squirmed helplessly, his hands tied behind his back, dick slapping against his stomach as he bucked miserably. Dean looked at Cas and humped his still hard dick in the air beneath his swollen pregnant tummy.

Cas kissed Dean heatedly before looking at his dick.

"You Dean, are gonna cum while Sam eats you out. And you're gonna cum until you can't anymore," Cas ordered.

Dean whined and complied. His hands tied behind his back to he gently reached and spread his cheeks before carefully lowering himself on Sam, minding not to choke his little brother. And he nearly melted as Sam's tongue started lapping at his hole eagerly.

"That's it Dean. Feel him taste you," Cas growled as he carefully stroked Sam's dick.

Dean groaned as Sam sucked gently on his hole while his tongue reached as deep in as it could. Sam however was quick to pull back and cry when Cas pulled his hand away from his cock. Dean watched the erotic sight of Sam's desperate bucking.

The cycle continued with Dean becoming just as desperate as Sam. Every time Dean got close to cumming on his tongue, Sam would stop to beg Cas to just let him cum and Cas didn't want that happening anytime soon. Dean eventually took to attempting to rub the head of his dick along Sam's collar bone but considering how Sam was squirming that was getting Dean no where fast.

"Cas!" Dean pleaded.

"Sam you've been doing a very bad job of making your brother cum. Naughty," Castiel punctuated his reprimand with a quick slap to the head of Sam's dick.

This caused the younger brother to writhe helplessly. Dean looked at his pregnant belly and whined hopelessly. Even if his hands were free, the angle at which he'd have to hold his wrist just to make contact with his dick would be nigh impossible and/or very painful. He was dependant on Sam and at the mercy of Cas.

"You'll either make Dean cum in the next five minutes or I'll use my grace to make this pretty cock soft and pliant so it can go back into its pretty cage," Cas threatened emptily.

Dean knew Cas wouldn't do that to Sam, but it did put the fear of God into Sam since he immediately put his mouth to work on Dean's hole. Dean cried out and writhed. Cas ignored Sam's dick this time and watched Dean with those perceptive blue eyes. It didn't even take Dean a minute to cum over Sam's chest.

Then Dean's nipples started to leak. Or rather that's when Dean noticed they were leaking. He looked at Cas imploring.

"Cas, please. They're so full," Dean pleaded.

The angel stiffened, wings flared up, and pupils dilated over those deep blue irises. Cas reached over and with one finger swiped up some milk and put it in his mouth contemplatively.

Dean watched as Cas's eyes widened and as Cas leaned in before latching on to one dark, tight, puffy nipple and taking a long pull of milk. Dean groaned and panted, his knees felt like jello now.

Castiel pulled away from Dean's chest and rearranged them. Sam sat at the end of the bed, legs splayed so his cock was on full display. And Dean resting against the headboard of their bed, thighs also splayed. Though in Dean's case it was probably to display his pregnant belly.

"Sam did you know Dean was lactating?" Castiel asked in his deepest, most stern tone.

"Yes Cas," Sam whimpered.

"You did not bother to tell me in your prayers?" Cas continued in his stern tone.

"I thought Dean told you in his," Sam seemed to realise what had happened and fear crossed his face and he looked down helplessly.

Castiel grabbed Sam's cock almost violently and using the hand not wrapped around Sam's dick, dragged Sam's hips toward him. Sam cried at the rough treatment and Dean almost whimpered, sympathy pains rolling through his groin as Cas reached for his bookmark.

This bookmark was not ordinary though. It was a punishment. This bookmark was made of a very thick and stiff leather. And it hurt like hell fire when slapped along the underside of someone's cock.

When the first strike landed against the underside of the head of Sam's cock, Sam couldn't even scream. He just tipped his head back and his mouth opened in a silent cry. Every strike afterwards Sam howled to high heaven. Dean could only sit and watch as strike after strike blended pain with pleasure on Sam's face. Eventually a string of pre cum connected the bookmark and the fat pink head peaking through Sam's foreskin.

Dean was getting hard again at the erotic sight and was gently thrusting the head of his dick along the sheets.

"You're lucky you still get to cum tonight Sam," Castiel growled darkly.

Sam thrashed helplessly beneath Castiel's imposing form. Dean thrusted harder against the sheets, not just the head though, the entire underside of his dick rubbed against the sheets, sliding in his pre cum.

"Dean's not good with words. You know this. Yet you still didn't alert me to such a change," Castiel's wings were imposing on the room, and he punctuated each word with another strike against Sam's dick.

"Please stop! He's hurting," Dean whimpered, not able to take the look of Sam's pained face anymore.

"Ssh, calm down Dean. Calm down," Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

"He's in pain," Dean whimpered.

"Look at him Dean. He's moment's away from a mind rending orgasm. He hasn't even breathed his safe word yet. Let me take him to that peak Dean," Cas whispered hotly in Dean's ear.

Dean calmed and nodded and watched as Cas plunged two fingers into Sam's hole. Sam moaned and looked at his dick, hard, red, twitching, and leaking pre cum. Dean watched as Cas slid into Sam's hole which was wet and sloppy with lube. Dean yearned for that himself.

Sam came not even three thrusts of Cas's hips later. His dick spurting cum like a geyser. Sam arched as he came, his strong back curving as he cried in pleasure. Dean whimpered drawing Cas's attention. Cas, who still hadn't cum, looked at him. A predatory look in his eyes. Cas pulled out of Sam's now limp body, with a slick wet sound, and crawled over to Dean.

Dean whimpered when Cas pulled one of his nipples into his mouth and suckled the milk being produced. He laid Dean on his side gently before entering Dean, who was also slick with lube and Sam's spit.

"Good boy Dean," Cas said softly, gliding in and out of Dean's hole.

Dean moaned and turned as best he could to thrust his nipples, which felt tight and almost painful, towards Cas. Cas smiled and sucked at Dean's closest nipple, the right one, teasingly between thrusts.

"Know what I'm gonna do after I've put my cum in this nice warm hole Dean? I'm gonna suck the milk out of these glorious nipples, while you fall asleep, still full of my cock and my seed and our children. How's that sound?" Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean could only moan and throw his head back as he came weakly. Three times, he came three times in a row. He hadn't done that since he was twenty.

He was quickly falling asleep even with Cas thrusting into him. Dean felt warmth paint his insides and groaned as he finally felt Cas's hot mouth on his nipples.

Dean faded into bliss.

 

-

 

Dean woke up comfortably cuddled into Sam's side. The sheets and comforters were comfortably draped on top of and around them and Dean was comfortably warm. But needed to pee something desperate.

Dean got up slowly, ever mindful of his belly, and went to the bathroom. Getting there he did his business rather easily and washed his hands. Then the trouble started.

On his way back, Dean tripped over something. And he'd landed on his side, nearly breaking his arm and he definitely heard something crunch as it broke. He howled his pain and not seconds later Cas and Haniel were by him. Cas attempting to heal him, and Haniel checking on the babies. Dean felt tears well up into his eyes but didn't let them fall.

"Dean can you hear me?" Cas asked desperately.

"Yeah Cas I hear you," Dean was quiet, his voice barely a whisper.

"Are you in any pain? In the abdomen? Your arm? Shoulder? Ribs? Spine? Hips?" Cas asked in a calm voice, now that he knew Dean wasn't dying he put aside his panic.

"No Cas. You've still got your magic healing fingers. I feel fine," Dean breathed evenly, eventually managing to sit up.

Cas checked his pulse and tested his limbs mobility one by one. Dean even let Cas feel up and down his spine for any slipped discs. Once Cas was sufficiently placated Dean was going to be okay, he helped Dean up.

"Can you feel the babies Dean?" Haniel asked.

"Yeah. They're agitated but they all seem fine," Dean said, leaning against Cas heavily.

"Good," Cas sighed. Haniel nodded before disappearing.

Dean was led to a couch sat by the kitchen. Cas laid him down on it gently. Dean looked up at Cas and made for a kiss, Cas complied before going to cook Dean breakfast.

 

-

 

Dean was given his breakfast just as Sam walked out in nothing but his silkiest pair of panties. Dean watched as Sam walked very bowlegged. Trying not to get his dick with his thighs. It was a hilarious sight.

Sam sat down carefully, slowly and whimpered softly as he adjusted himself.

"Sam. Are you in pain?" Cas asked as he handed a hot fresh roll of bread to Dean.

Sam adjusted further and whimpered as he nodded. Cas pulled the silky panties down Sam's thighs just enough to examen his soft length.

"If you can make it through your exercises with your cock like this I'll reward you and heal you. If you can't, say so now and I'll heal you immediately. But I'll whip your nipples later," Cas offered Sam.

"Cas," Sam whimpered.

"You can decide after breakfast," Cas said kindly, holding out a plate for him.

Sam took the food and ate slowly. His nose was red from sniffles and he kept looking at Dean.

"Dean your nose is bleeding," Sam said quietly.

Cas came over immediately and checked on Dean who had wiped some of the blood and was staring at his hand. Cas was wiping at Dean's nose and his eyes were glowing with grace, using full angel sight to see what was wrong.

 

-

 

Dean turned out to be fine, his nosebleed was normal and was a simple pregnancy nosebleed. These happened to everyone. Dean personally was not fine though. Castiel and Haniel were duking it out in the hallway where he could hear them.

"I should never have asked for your help Haniel! I should never have trusted you in this home," Castiel was snarling.

"Now you're just being arrogant! Without me Dean would have panicked about some of these changes to HIS body! Which shouldn't even be happening in the first place! Or is he so tight you forgot he was a male?"

"I know the Righteous Man better than you! I raised him from perdition! I guarded his soul! I protected him!" Castiel was getting louder. Angrier.

"Yes your precious Righteous Man! Where's your fucking hand print now? He's not marked by you anymore and you know it!" Haniel matched Cas in volume now.

"Mother saw my claim on his soul! Because unlike you I went against everything I was for the person I loved! You lost your right to be jealous of me when you did what father asked and submitted to Tristan!" Cas was snarling and yelling and livid.

"I am a cherub of God! I follow orders! I'm supposed to follow orders! Be pure! Because that is what cherubs and angels are! Purity warriors of God!"

"Say what you will to stop the tears when Tristan takes you to his bed! You're just mad that mine isn't free for you to have an affair in!" Castiel yelled, wings in full dominance arch and able to be seen from the door.

Dean felt shocked. Haniel and Cas had once been sweethearts?

"That's a lie-"

"Seraph do not lie when anger beholds them!" Castiel snapped, flickers of glowing grace flashing down the hallway.

"Really Cas? Pulling rank on me? Maybe you never did grow out of that playground bully stage? I should've-"

"At least I grew out of you! You just dig your claws into Tristan and be glad I don't tell father about this!" Castiel's rage was terrifying and Dean heard Haniel sob.

Cas entered the infirmary room and looked at Dean cautiously. Cas approached him and took his hand. Dean trembled at the sheer force he felt behind those hands holding his. It would be so easy for Cas to break him. But he doesn't.

"What happened between you and Haniel?" Dean asked softly.

Cas bit his lip briefly before looking Dean in the eye with compassion , love, and regret.

"I will tell you. Just not right now. From now on I'll have Balthazar doctor you. Okay?" Cas asked in a small voice.

"Okay Cas," Dean whispered back.

"Dean I want you to know that I love you and Sam. Nothing will change that. I will always love the both of you and I will love our children too," Cas had silvery tears clinging in one of his eyes but no tears fell.

"I love you too Cas. And I love Sam too. I'm just bad with words," Dean said carefully.

Cas pulled his hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles gently. Dean settled into his infirmary bed and and gently squeezed Cas's hand in return.

 

-

 

Cas had stolen Sam's laptop for the day and ended up sitting across from Dean in the infirmary while he waited for Balthazar to come confirm he could be Dean's doctor for the remainder of the pregnancy.

Dean was given books and a t.v. had been dragged into the room for him to watch.

"Cassie after you killed me that one time I'm reluctant to do you anymore favours. Why's Dean so far a long?" Balthazar asked suddenly.

"We're expecting triplets," Cas said softly, closing the laptop and taking Dean's hand again.

Balthazar looked through grace glowing eyes and started prodding around Dean's body in a professional medical manner. His wings, multiple sets of different color, pattern, and size wings were out and absently fluttering. Cas's wings were out too and watched as Balthazar poked around.

Dean got uncomfortable as Balthazar seemed to poke more. And Castiel went back to the laptop.

"You've been kept from proper exercises for multiples and you're a little low on iron. You weren't being given the correct prenatal pills. Everything else seems in order," Balthazar stated coolly, his wings retreating.

Dean looked at Cas worried and shocked.

"Can you help him Balthazar?" Cas asked softly.

"What are big brothers for? Next time don't kill me," Balthazar smiled and started shifting around the medical supplies.

"Should I tell mother?" Balthazar asked as he sat down, still shifting through the medical stock.

"I'll get Gabriel to do it," Cas said, gently squeezing Dean's palm.

"Mother reacts best to her favorite," Balthazar teased.

"I can't leave Dean alone just yet. I still can't believe Haniel has betrayed me this bad," Cas sighed, running a hand over Dean's stomach.

Dean took Cas's hands and pressed them to his tummy, the babies kicked harder when there was slightly more pressure over them. Dean felt them kick and Cas's eyes lit up. They always did when he felt their babies move.

Dean looked at Balthazar with a tired but Sammy patented bitch face on.

"Bal, can you bring Lady Sapphire here? I'd like to speak to her myself," Dean asked softly.

"I'm not going to play fetch with my mother too-"

"Please? These are her grandchildren. She'll want to know," Dean said carefully.

Balthazar relaxed before nodding.

"I'll get her after you've had lunch and I'm sure that you won't have a need for anyone with medical skills for a while," Balthazar said gently.

Dean nodded.

 

-

 

"Dean?" Gabriel asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Dean answered, looking up from his book.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea Haniel would-"

"Unless you have your mom I'm going to ignore you. I've had enough chick flick moments to last me a life time," Dean said flatly.

Gabriel nodded and stepped aside from the door. Lady Sapphire stood in the door. Long, slim, blue dress fitted to her curves dangerously. She walked to Dean's bedside and her mismatched eyes swept over him.

"Sweet boy. What happened?" Sapphire asked, where her eyebrows were supposed to be scrunched in worry.

"Haniel tripped me with his wings. If it weren't for Cas, I'd have a broken shoulder and I'd have been forced into miscarriage by Haniel," Dean said flatly.

Her face fell and she sat down next to him on his bedside. Her uneven eyes, still covered in black glitter up to her brow bone, sad and angry and all at once. Dean reached out to her and grabbed her wrist gently. Sapphire jumped and almost pulled away but Dean just pulled her hand towards his stomach. His girls were doing somersaults and he wanted her to feel them.

Dean pressed her small hand against his belly and waited. A single black tear fell down her face and she looked at where her hand rested like it was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt.

"I'm going to clip his wings sweet boy. And I'm telling my darling. Gabriel, get me into heaven. Or I'll clip your wings too," Lady Sapphire hissed, her green eye going black and her blue eye glowing grace.

"Can I just bring Haniel to you? We'll get father once you have calmed down. Does that work?" Gabriel asked, backing away from her.

"Get Haniel now!" Sapphire hissed.

Gabriel left the room in a flurry of feathers, and Dean looked at Balthazar.

"Bal, get the boy another pillow. And get me a chair for your father's sake," Sapphire ordered in a harsh tone.

"Yes mum," Balthazar said leaving the room.

Cas came in with a large tray of lunch for Dean. Dean had asked Cas to get him Jilaybee, basically deep fried sugar funnel cake, smothered in honey and peach cobbler filling. Dean smelled the sugary concoction and smiled at his angel.

"Dean this smells far too sweet," Cas commented worried.

"I trust you to give me proper proportions Cas," Dean smiled.

That's when Cas saw Sapphire standing at his bedside. She seemed distant but she acknowledged Cas's presence by nodding at him. Cas gave Dean the tray and smiled at him softly.

That's when Gabriel dragged Haniel in.

Castiel snarled and Sapphire hissed angrily. Haniel saw her and froze, his eyes wide and terrified.

"You are in trouble Haniel," Sapphire hissed leaping at the small angel.

Then she attacked.

 

-

 

Haniel was beaten near bloody. Sapphire had clipped his wings sent a binding spell at his grace, then she'd spanked him like he was a petulant five year old. 

Dean had grabbed Cas's hand when the violence had gotten close to his bed. Eventually Gabriel had had no choice but to forcibly drag them to heaven.

Currently though, Dean was watching Cas messing with Sam's laptop. Dean eventually put down his book to study Castiel's concentrated face. His dark eyebrows pulled down ever so slightly, blue irises practically choking out the pupil so that they were just pinpricks. Mouth set in a dry line. Dean loved this look on Cas. That's when Dean noticed that Sam's workout should be over soon.

Sam came in then. Sweat dripped down his everything and he was walking with his legs as bowed out as he could manage. Especially in those short tight gym shorts.

"Cas please? It hurts. Heal me please?" Sam whimpered.

"Lay down on a bed with your legs spread. I'll heal you in just a moment. I like seeing you squirm," Cas smiled softly.

Sam laid on one of the infirmary beds carefully, ever mindful of his sensitive dick. Dean picked his book back up in an absent attempt to relax.

Cas healed Sam and that's when Dean saw the article pulled up on Sam's laptop. It was on inducing male lactation. Dean was confused, given that he was already leaking milk near constantly. That's when Dean noticed Cas eyeing Sam's pecs thoughtfully.

Realization bloomed in Dean and he went back to his book waiting for the hilarity to start. And it started unexpectedly when Balthazar walked in with a chair for Sapphire and another pillow for Dean and saw a naked Sam in one of the infirmary beds with Cas. They were in such a position that, taken out of context, it looked like Cas was about to blow Sam.

"Maybe I should leave," Balthazar sighed.

"It's not-"

"I'm healing him from yesterday's punishment," Cas said in a flat, dead pan tone.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at this. Balthazar's face was priceless, Sam looked mortified, and Cas sat there with a straight face. It was just too much.

 

-

 

Over the next two days Cas continued to steal Sam's laptop and study. Dean was pretty sure Cas was still on male lactation. Sam had taken to attempting to seduce Cas or Dean, but for the moment, Dean was busy with baby catalogs and Cas didn't seem to want to have anything to do with anyone that wasn't cooking or that computer.

Sam was currently grinding subtly into Dean's thigh while they cuddled. His erection pressed into the soft outer lining of Dean's thighs, Sam started nibbling on Dean's ear.

Castiel walked in suddenly with Balthazar and asked for both of their attention.

"Dean, Sam, I have some news for the both of you. First, Dean, Balthazar and I have come to a consensus and Balthazar will be your doctor now."

Dean knew that Haniel was not going to be around since attempting to kill his children, however he misses the Haniel he'd first met. At least he and Balthazar would get along-ish.

"Now Sam, I want you to help Dean with the babies as much as possible. I want to start you on a lactation cycle," Cas said gently.

"What do you-"

"Men can lactate with the proper hormones and stimulation. I want you too. Will you let me?" Cas asked, gently rubbing Sam's shoulders.

Dean looked at Sam's chest, those firm perky pecs heavy with milk and the nipples swollen and dark like his own. The thought was hot as fuck. Dean looked up at Sam with his best puppy face and rested his hands on Sam's chest.

"Please Sammy?" Dean asked puffing out his lip.

Sam looked at Dean and sighed. When Dean pulled the pouty face with the lip it almost always worked.

 

-

 

As Dean progressed from six months to seven to eight he swelled further. At eight months with triplets his stomach has developed a soft pink line down the center of his pregnant belly. From the top to the bottom.

Cas was still doing his nipple stimulation routine on Sam who'd grown irritable. Sam's nipples had swollen and gotten darker but weren't producing more than the occasional droplet of milk. Dean enjoyed sitting in Sam's lap and gently playing with those sweet nipples. It irritated Sam even more.

"Sam, please. It's time for your hour with the nipple pump," Cas said from the end of their bed, it was the middle of the night.

Sam rolled out of bed with a groan and growled when Dean went to follow. Dean liked to watch but apparently wasn't welcome too this time. Cas tucked Dean back into bed with a kiss to his forehead.

"Ssh my Dean. Go back to sleep," Cas whispered gently.

Dean looked at Cas before rolling onto the other side of the bed and onto his body pillow to support his pregnant belly. He cuddled into the pillow and grabbed Mr. Ducky with his free arm.

 

-

 

Bobby came over in the middle of Dean's eighth month, September. Dean was reading when Bobby knocked. Cas answered and led Bobby to Dean's seat in the living room of the bunker.

Bobby was kind of shocked at Dean's pregnancy but accepted it and moved on.

"Son, how're ya doin?" Bobby asked, settling into a chair.

Dean pulled Mr. Ducky up to him and dog eared the page of his book. He shrugged a little.

"My everything hurts a bit, my bladder is the size of a pea, and I leak milk. I'm on quite a bit of a roller coaster. But I mean I'm doing great," Dean said with a small smile.

Cas rubbed Dean's shoulder gently before heading to the kitchen. Dean smiled watching Cas's sweet ass walk into the kitchen.

"You seem to have built a real home here. And you still get Hunter calls everyday?" Bobby asked.

"We're the best source of information they have. I also like being able to help. It's soothing," Dean smiled.

That's when Sam walked by. Obviously on the phone with a Hunter in the middle of a hunt.

"No a wooden stake won't make a difference. Though I don't suggest using one since if not treated with the proper spell the wood will just break inside the body," Sam said flatly, waving his arms exasperated.

Dean giggled a bit and smiled at Bobby. Bobby sniggered at Sam's misery himself. It was pretty funny.

 

-

 

Three days later Dean had had it. Cas wasn't touching him remotely sexually, hadn't in at least a week, and it pissed him off. He was horny damnit. Dean was curled up in a chair in the bunker library Mr. Ducky on his feet and his current book in hand. Though the book was waiting to be thrown at Cas's head. Dean was scared that being pregnant made Cas want him less and he was ready to hurt the angel if that was the case.

Cas came in with an armfull of books and Dean threw his book and managed to hit Cas in the face. Cas stumbled and tripped, falling on his ass.

"Dean? What-"

"You asshole! If you don't want me anymore then just say so!" Dean growled.

"What in father's earth? Why would you assume I didn't want you?" Cas asked offended.

"You haven't touched me in weeks! Not the way I've wanted you too! Am I too fat for you? Asshole," Dean growled, tears falling down his cheeks.

Cas sighed, as Dean hid his face behind Mr. Ducky.

"Dean your body is taxed enough from your pregnancy. I didn't want to hurt you. You're still my Dean. My Righteous Man. I still want you. Do you want to know how much I still want you?" Cas asked gently.

Dean nodded and Cas knelt in front of him.

"I want to take you and lay you down on our bed and spread these sweet bountiful and supple thighs and tease your lovely cock to hardness. Then when you're all desperate and ready to cum I wanna put you on your hands and knees and worship your sweet hole until you're shaking," Cas started, stroking Dean's thighs gently.

Dean gasped.

"Then after I've tasted your sweet hole I want to worship your sweet belly. Tell you how beautiful you are all swollen with our babies. Then suckle your sweet leaking nipples until you've got no milk left to give. Then I wanna take you and fuck you long and sweet and slow," Cas said kissing the pulse point of Dean's neck.

Dean looked at Cas and whined.

"Do it. Please?" Dean begged.

"In a few minutes. Promise. But I have to take care of some things first. Go to the bedroom. I'll come to you when I'm done," Cas smiled.

Dean got up carefully and went to the bedroom, carrying Mr. Ducky the whole way. He sat on the bed and waited for Cas.

 

-

 

Dean woke when Cas's warm hands started to play with his thighs. His hands were warm and rough against the sensitive, soft, skin on the inside of his thigh. It was a nice contrast. Dean moaned.

"Look at you. They've become all supple, soft. I wonder?" Cas whispered against the crease between Dean's thigh and groin.

"Wonder what?" Dean asked.

"If kissing your thighs still tastes as good," Cas murmered before licking up his thigh.

Dean gasped and shook as Cas started kissing and leaving hickeys all over his right thigh. Cas started the same treatment of his other thigh and Dean felt himself sigh. Then a hot tongue ran the length of his half hard dick and he moaned loudly.

"You know what I've got Sammy doing?" Cas asked teasingly.

"Nng! No," Dean gasped.

"I've got him hooked up to that fucking machine that you so loathed when you were all locked up. But I've also left his pretty cock all free. He's gonna cum until he can't anymore," Cas purred nibbling at Dean's thighs.

Dean shivered and whined, he was definitely fully hard now. And Cas was playing with him. He writhed beneath the black winged angel and moaned hotly.

"Look at you Dean. So hot. Full of our babies," Cas muttered kissing one of Dean's stretch marks gently.

Then a tight feeling took over Dean's pecs and mind and he groaned.

"Cas please!" Dean gasped.

"Please what?" Cas teased.

"My nipples...nng... They're so full and you're-ahh- please!" Dean pleaded.

Cas smirked and pulled Dean onto his knees and licked Dean's nipples gently. Dean whined at the tease.

"They don't feel full enough. Hmm?" Cas teased.

Cas palmed Dean's pecs gently. Though if he was honest with himself they were shaped a tad more like breasts now. Not much and certainly easy to work off once the buns were out the oven. But they were definitely heavier, fuller, leaked milk, and decidedly bounced when Cas was fucking into him.

"Please! They're full!" Dean whimpered.

Cas took a nipple into his mouth and drank deeply. Dean whined as Cas continued and teased his other pec with his hand, bouncing it lightly in his palm. Cas's other hand was gently -reverently- running fingers over his pregnant tummy.

"My sweet human. My Righteous Man. My Dean," Cas whispered, licking Dean's nipple in a tease.

Dean whined deep in his throat. It was too much. His dick was getting next to no attention but he was hard and desperate and his pecs were over full of milk and he was in need. Cas smirked around Dean's nipple and drank deeply, relieving the full feeling.

"Cas," Dean panted, his hips thrusting against nothing.

"Pick one. Your other nipple. Or your pretty cock," Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

Cas bounced his over full pec in his palm again and Dean practically felt the slosh of milk. He shook beneath Cas's ministrations and sighed into Cas's neck.

"My dick. Please Cas?" Dean whimpered.

"I'm gonna make you cum. Then I'm gonna check on Sam. When I'm done making him feel good and loved, I'm gonna come back here and fuck you nice and slow and drain you of your milk. Got it?" Cas asked gently.

Dean nodded and near screamed as Cas immediately took his cock in hand. Dean thrust into the slick palm and moaned gratefully. It didn't take long for orgasm to make him breathless. Cas gently laid Dean over his body pillow and tucked him in.

 

-

 

Sam was lactating now himself and you could almost always find the younger Winchester by Cas's side, with the angel latched onto one peaked nipple. And Dean, at nine months along, was kinda glad about this.

It kept Sam out of his hair and made Cas an easy target for manipulation. 'Don't you want my milk anymore? Is it cause I'm fat?' 'What does Sam have that I don't? I'm having YOUR kids.' 'Cas get Sammy over here! I wanna cuddle! Not you! You're to warm, just Sam.' 'I want pie. Please Cas? The babies are hungry.' Dean liked that he could guilt Cas into anything.

Including getting him more blankets and quilts than anyone truly needed.

Dean had found a empty storage closet in the bunker and was officially nesting. He'd shoved every spare pillow and plushie that wasn't Mr. Ducky into the closet first. Then he'd shoved spare blankets into the closet and this closet was officially softer than the plushie corner in the playroom. Then Dean demanded comforters for his nest.

So Cas brought Dean every blue comforter he could. Emphasis on blue. Dean wanted everything in his nest that was visible to be blue. His babies would be born in a room the same color as their daddy's eyes.

Dean finished pulling his latest comforter straight and went looking for Cas. His nipples were full to bursting of milk.

When Dean found Cas, Cas was already latched onto Sam's left nipple. Drinking deeply. Dean watched for a moment before palming his pecs and moaning loudly.

"Cas they hurt," Dean whimpered gently.

Dean was wearing a sheer pink baby doll nightgown, frills and laces falling on either side of his pregnant tummy. Cas looked up and moaned. Dean crawled into the bed gently and that's when Cas noticed the matching pink thong.

Sam and Cas seemed to groan in unison. That's when Dean saw Cas looking between the brothers' chests. Sam's nipples were gently leaking and the aereolas were puffy from Cas's attention. Dean's nipples were leaking continuous little streams and the sheer baby doll's cups clung to his not-breasts, and his nipples were painfully swollen too.

Cas pulled both brothers toward him and seemed to smile before alternating between nipples, taking long pulls of milk each time. Dean shook and gripped Sam's shoulder to support himself better.

After both brothers had been drained Cas set Dean on the body pillow and placed Sam behind him. Cas got behind them and covered the majority of their bodies with one massive black wing. It was comforting.

 

-

 

Dean was enjoying the crisp chill November morning. Cas was with him, wings flared out in dominance and protection. Dean had wanted some fresh air.

Dean was officially in the tenth month that came with angel on human pregnancy and he was huge. He actually couldn't wait for his girls to arrive. They'd picked out a nursery and everything was set up and made and perfect.

The nursery was pastel garden themed. Dean didn't want the traditional girls pink for his babies so he went with pastel lavenders, yellows, and complimentary muted greens, blues, and -sadly- pinks. The main color of the walls was a soft lavender shade, with muted pink and blue roses covering the walls while the ceiling and carpets were both yellows, while the ceiling had muted green vines.

All the furniture was a soft gray with lavender highlight pieces (handles, edges, ect.). And each girl would have a different shade of muted blue blanket in their cribs.

It was perfect and it made Dean happy.

That's when Cas decided it was time to go back inside. Dean followed the angel in his fastest pregnancy strut. Dean Winchester didn't waddle.

 

-

 

Dean had chocolate chocolate chip cookies and several types of fruit spreads, syrups, and jams out. He was currently munching on a cookie with peach spread and blueberry syrup. The cravings were weird but they tasted good.

Cas sat across from him reading. It was a hobby they'd both taken too.

Balthazar walked in then. His arms laden with groceries. The Brit made a snide comment to Cas who, in classic Castiel fashion, rolled with it. That's when Dean felt his girls really move.

He frowned for a moment, they'd never moved that frantically before. Then he felt a rush of liquid flow down his thighs. Dean gasped and doubled over. Cas was immediately at his side.

"His water broke," Balthazar said, looking at Dean's sweatpants which were soaked.

That's when the first contraction hit and Dean couldn't help but cry out. It was like fire and he cried out his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept getting stuck writing this so yea... Thank goodness I never made a regular update schedule....


	4. Joys of Parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! Miscarriage trigger warning.

The contractions were a hell Dean had never experienced before. Hell with Alistair and Azazel was nothing compared to this. Okay that was a lie but if Crowley added labor and birthing pains as a part of his eternal DMV line Dean would smack him for being not just a douchebag but a truly cruel douchebag.

Dean was on his side currently, the contractions were far enough apart that he didn't have to worry about crowning just yet. But according to Balthazar he wasn't dilating at all which was a bad sign.

Sam was in the far corner of Dean's nest, panicking to high heaven. Suddenly Lady Sapphire came in, her long choppy hair swept up into a sloppy bun and she was dressed in scrubs.

"Sam honey, Dean is going to need ice chips. Can you get a big cup of them?" Sapphire said sweetly.

Sam nodded and left and Dean nearly sighed in relief. His baby bro was getting annoying.

"Balthazar, is he okay?" Lady Sapphire asked gently.

"He's not dilating past two centimeters but his contractions are still getting closer together," Balthazar answers softly.

Lady Sapphire presses her hand against Dean's forehead and he's so grateful for the cool contact he whimpers. She shushes him and continues with this gentle treatment.

"Finally reaching three centimeters," Balthazar says.

Another contraction hits him and Dean cries, grabbing for Cas's hand desperately. The pain seemingly lasts for hours but it must have been only seconds. If it had been more than seconds Dean would find and kill God for payback.

Dean is in the midst of another contraction when Sam returns with a huge ass cup of ice chips. Lady Sapphire then sends Sam on basically a wild goose chase for some wild scented incense. Dean is vaguely reminded of Fiona sending Donkey to get blue flowers with red thorns.

"Dean luv. You need to breathe," Sapphire says softly.

Dean cries and breathes and shudders and screams in pain. He is forced to walk circles in the hall and after the third hour he reaches eight centimeters of dilation. He's laying with his head in Sapphire's lap and he's squeezing Cas's hand with what strength he has left.

"Cas," he whimpers.

"Yes Dean?" Cas asks softly.

"It hurts. It hurts so bad. Make it stop? Please baby make it stop?" Dean begs, his voice cracking and his shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas whines back, a sad look on his face.

Dean cries as another contraction rips through him, he's left breathless and weak after it.

"Nine centimeters," Balthazar says from between Dean's legs.

Dean is covered in sweat and his own tears and he's so close to be fully dilated it hurts. Or it was another contraction that hurt. But he feels like death and he just wants his babies out. To stop the pain. To rest.

"Dean luv. Sweet boy. Breathe with me?" Sapphire offers gently, her mismatched eyes not surrounded by makeup are soft and her distinctly gone eyebrows keep her ethereal look alive.

Dean nods and they breathe. Even breathing through his next contraction. It doesn't ease the pain, but it keeps him calm. It grounds him to the earth and reminds him that most gay men would kill for the ability to have children with their partners. To be given the gift he's been given.

"Dean. My Righteous Man. My sweet mortal. I know you can do this. You're strong," Cas whispers into Dean's ear lovingly.

Dean shakes and nods to Cas. What feels like innumerable contractions later and he's fully dilated. He feels weak and tired but now it's time to push. To bring the first of three little girls into this world.

"Bare down Dean," Lady Sapphire coaches him gently.

Dean bares down on every contraction as instructed but it still takes thirty minutes for the first baby to crown. By the time their first baby is born Dean is ready to cry a river. She's a little mini me of Cas. And let's be honest Jimmy Novak died ages ago. His body has been claimed by Cas in every way. It's Cas's body. So this little mini me of him is perfect, with her pretty blue eyes and black tuft of hair and her little straight nose.

And the five seconds of waiting to hear her cry, to get the first breaths of worldly air is torture to Dean. Those five seconds knowing she's not breathing. Then Balthazar gives her small bottom a good smack, not rough, but it knocks the fluids out of her lungs and she wails bloody murder in this small supply closet. And Dean has never been happier to hear a sound in his life.

She is almost immediately handed to him and he simply holds her. Cooing softly to calm her while the world stops for just a second. Just a second he's in this world with nothing and no one but his daughter. His and Cas's daughter. And she has ten tiny fingers and ten tiny tiny toes and little chubby arms and legs and cute little joints that move as she squirms and Dean is simply floored with the amazing brilliance of her. Even covered in gross amniotic fluids and bits of mucus she's easily the prettiest baby Dean might ever lay eyes on.

Then the contractions start and he passes her to Lady Sapphire to get her cleaned while he bares down for the next one. The next one takes a whole hour to crown. She seems to be fighting birth unlike her sister before her and Dean nearly does cry a river with this one. The second she slides out he's so relieved he didn't notice the few seconds she's not breathing until he hears her gurgling at Balthazar as if she was reprimanding him for spanking her bottom.

She's handed to Dean as well and she simply blinks up at him, making grabbing motions with her tiny little fingers. She had a more blonde tuft of hair on her head and, while yes she has blue eyes, Dean has the feeling that they're not going to stay blue. He smiles at her and she gurgles at him in return. A tee tiny smile on her red chubby baby face.

He hands her to Sapphire as well and prepares for the last one. Surprisingly quicker and more painful to birth than the last two. She's immediately screaming the second she's out and she screams louder each second Balthazar holds her. The second Dean's holding her she calms down enough to blink at him before thrashing her tiny limbs. Her red face scrunched up unhappily and her hair is surprisingly thick for a newborn's.

As soon as all three babies are washed and in Dean's or Cas's arms Sam returns. His arms laden with bags of incense. Cas scolds him gently and hands the one in his arms to Sam for feeding. The first two already suckling on Dean's nipples.

And so on November 11th of 2014 Dean gave birth to Sophia Rose Winchester, Scarlett Lilly Winchester, and Sanza Amaryllis Winchester. Sophia being his little Cas mini me, Scarlett the stubborn, and Sanza the bold. His and Cas's amazing gifts.

 

-

 

Dean is rocking Sophia gently, she hasn't stopped crying for the past hour and Dean has the feeling he knows why. Cas comes with her freshly cleaned bunny and she calms as soon as she lays eyes on her papa. She was such a daddy's girl. Her black hair had already lengthened and everyday his girls seemed to grow faster than normal.

Dean was originally worried about this but Cas had eased his fears. Apparently Nephil, or half angel children, had always transitioned from baby to child faster than normal. At a year old they would theoretically be three in maturity and size. They would slow down at theoretical five and grow at a normal pace from there. But for now, two months into parenthood, Dean watches his baby girl's messy black curls bounce as she reaches for her papa.

Sanza is the easiest to please by far and she only cries when she's got a messy diaper or wants milk.

Scarlett however is the fussiest. She doesn't want to be put down ever if at all and she hates milk that doesn't come from Dean specifically. She will only nap at one in the afternoon and only after a good portion of milk and a good burping from Dean. She'll only stay in a play pen if she's got her teddy and will only sleep for one hour periods at a time without fuss.

It's taxing on Dean being a parent. But so rewarding too. Except for the pregnancy fat.

Dean was thankful Cas had healed him of the stretch marks and loose skin. But, Dean was still embarrassingly chubby. He had love handles, his ass was huge, and his thighs touched ever so slightly. His thighs had never touched before. It made him blush when he was woken up by Cas with kisses to these newfound soft places.

"I've got miss Sophia. Can you get breakfast and wake up Sam? You know that Sanza won't stay asleep much longer," Cas asked with a kiss on Dean's cheek, taking Sophia into his arms.

"No problem," Dean whispered, trying not to wake the other two.

Cas smiled sweetly, bouncing Sophia gently on his hip as she giggled. Dean left the nursery and went back to their bedroom. Sam was passed out, sprawled over the bed and snoring lightly.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, planting kisses over the other's face.

"Hmm?" Sam groaned.

"Time to wake up Sammy. Sanza will be missing you soon," Dean nibbled on Sam's ear and played with the man's perky nipples momentarily.

Sam wiggled and Dean let him sit up. They kissed for a moment and Dean got out of bed. They kissed again, more heatedly this time and Dean liked morning kisses, just not morning breath.

"Go brush your teeth Sammy. Then help Cas get the girls to the dining room," Dean said softly.

Sam nodded and they went on with their separate tasks. It was a fairly quiet morning, until the smell of Sam's coffee made Dean vomit. Dean looked at Cas worried. Could he be pregnant again?

 

-

 

Apparently he was, according to the ultrasound. Already two months along and it was a whopping two fetuses in him. He looked at Cas.

"This isn't healthy Cassie. His body needs recuperation time from the last pregnancy," Balthazar said harshly.

"Dean would never abort. I'm not going to upset him," Cas said, holding Dean's hand gently.

Dean squeezes Cas's hand in return. He'd never kill an unborn child. It wasn't in his nature.

 

-

 

Dean sat watching Cas and Sam make out while the babies were watching Disney. Not only were the girls happy but Sam and Cas were finally having some real "them" time. He pulled himself into his book and smiled.

That's when Scarlett opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her tiny lungs.

"Daaaaa!!!" Scarlett screeched.

Dean went over and pulled her out of the big playpen for them. She continued her war cry until Dean took his shirt off and she latched onto his nipple. Dean shushed her and ran his hand through her hair. She batted at his hand and rested against him. It was endearing how picky she was. But she was also kind to her sisters so Dean couldn't complain. Not really anyways.

The other two were content in the playpen with The Little Mermaid playing. So Dean pulled up his knees for Scarlett to rest on, grabbed a burp cloth, and made sure his book was in range.

 

-

 

A month and a half later found Sam and Cas on a date while Dean stayed at home. His baby girls were in bed and he was enjoying his newest book. Unless he was watching anime or classic movies he preferred reading. He'd also found a stash of trashy romance novels and liked to laugh at the heroines he found in them. Dean pressed a hand to were he could already feel his babies start growing.

It made him smile, he could hardly wait for his pregnancy tummy to come back. The thought of being full of Cas's babies was exhilarating.

Dean got up and almost immediately collapsed, pain ripping through his centre. This was not good.

"Balthazar! Cas! Something's wrong!" Dean called, putting a hand around his middle.

No one came.

"Castiel! Please! Something's-" Dean felt liquid roll down his thighs and this time he did collapse.

Dean heard Scarlett cry and tried to get up.

"Caaas, it's an emergency. Please?" Dean whimpered.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, rushing to him. And he was surrounded by great black wings.

 

-

 

Dean woke up in the infirmary of the bunker and sighed. He looked over at Cas and Sam who were both sad. And Balthazar looked more tired than usual, and sad himself.

"What happened? Cas?" Dean asked, whispering, his throat dry.

"Your body wasn't ready for more babies Dean. And even though you were cautious and did nothing wrong... Dean you miscarried the twins," Cas seemed ready to cry, his eyes were slightly puffy and his wings drooped.

Dean wasn't ready to cry, he did cry. Innocent lives had been taken from him forcefully, painfully. So much pain. Dean's breath caught in his throat and he choked on the air before a shuddering breath wracked his shoulders. This empty feeling, it was horrible. The most horrible thing he'd ever felt in his life, and it was all emotional pain.

Pain that Dean usually relieved working on the Impala, fucking, drinking. Anything but laying here crying.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Cage me. I'm going on a long drive for a few days and I don't want to be tempted into doing anything should I get even the slightest bit tipsy," Dean said softly.

 

-

 

Dean was driving, fast. The road was empty so he was pushing it, going fast. Faster than usual.

 

-

 

Dean sat in a bar, tall beer in hand. His maternity bra was on under his shirt, catching the milk he was leaking. This was the worst feeling. It laid low in his gut, like a stone, and it hurt.

He hasn't done anything wrong. It was just too soon. Too soon hurt. Hurt him. Hurt his babies. Hurt Cas. Sam. Everyone he loved.

But he was going to take his days, come back, and try again. He was going to have more babies if it was the death of him.

 

-

 

Four days later Dean found himself standing back at the entrance of the bunker. He was nervous, but he needed the arms of Sammy wrapped around him. The arms and wings of Cas embracing his everything.

He opened the door and saw Cas and his sweet blue eyes locked on him. Dean dropped his bag and fell to his knees nuzzling Cas's thighs with his face.

"Dean. My Dean. I missed you," Cas said softly.

"I'm sorry angel," Dean whispered under his breath, nosing along Cas's crotch.

"Go apologize to Sammy and I'll give you what you want," Cas said petting Dean's hair with one hand.

Dean got up and went to find Sam, Sam was exiting the nursery. Dean slid to his knees, nuzzling Sam's crotch delicately. Sam looked at him with his puppy face in full swing.

"'M sorry Sammy," Dean whimpered, ready to suck Sam through his shorts if he needs to.

Sam pulled the waist of his shorts down just enough for his soft cock to fall out limply. Dean looked at the head before pulling it into his mouth delicately and sucking and tonguing it to hardness.

"I'm gonna fuck your face but first you gotta show me your swollen little pecs. Your leaking nipples are a treasure," Sam hissed.

Dean pulled back and pulled his jacket, shirt, and maternity bra off as fast as he could. Sam palmed Dean's pecs gently, squeezing causing milk to flow down Dean's chest. Dean whimpered and went to suck Sam's cock back into his mouth.

Sam grabbed his hair roughly and dragged Dean onto and down his dick till Dean's nose was in his pubic mound. Dean hummed contentedly. Then Sammy was fucking his face roughly, hands roughly dragging him up and down his dick like Dean was a rag doll.

Dean felt Cas's approach as Sam came down his throat.

"My boys. My sweet mortals. C'mon. I'll take care of you," Cas said, opening the playroom.

Dean swallowed quickly and followed Cas, Sam not far behind.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end. It's the end of the beginning. This will be a series.


End file.
